Daughters of the Sun and Moon
by Sinisterhug
Summary: In fulfillment of a mysterious prophecy Diana and Leona receive unexpected blessings. As they find themselves thrust into new and unfamiliar responsibilities, they may have a chance to mend their broken relationship– or they'll be forced to by a pair of mischievous little matchmakers.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've decided to follow up what was originally a one-shot with a multi-chapter work. This was originally contained in League of Lesbians but I pulled it out to be the prologue for this new story. If you've read this, you can skip ahead to the first chapter.**

Prologue  


Most people were aware that the Solari were not known for subtlety. In fact, anyone within visible distance of their temple would have to be blind not to notice the imposing golden peak they had built onto Mount Targon. The open air abbey simply dominated the top of the mountain and was visible from miles around. It's open golden-bricked walls spiraled wildly, winding up the mountain around convoluted sets of stairs and pathways. Tall maroon tapestries, embossed with golden threads, jutted out over the walls, buffeting in the warm winds. Few knew why, but the Mount was blessed with warm, sunny weather year round; it was evidently a perk of worshipping the sun.

Deep within the winding labyrinth, a lone figure was kneeling before a golden altar. She was dressed in bright golden robes, delicate in stitching and beautifully designed and cut, flowing elegantly as she stood up and raised her hands to the sky. Her hood dropped back, releasing locks of long red hair. The hymnal chanting that always resonated through the abbey during the day made a good backdrop for her prayers.

"You summoned me, Radiant Dawn?" a youthful yet slightly deep voice asked from behind her.

Leona dropped her hands, quietly whispering the last words of her prayer before turning and regarding the new arrival. Her hood completely shadowed her face, but Leona knew precisely who it was. "Yes, I needed assistance in my training. We shall spar in my private garden."

After a moment of hesitation, the initiate gave a light nod. "Very well."

The Chosen of the Sun left the small, empty chapel, assuming the other girl was following behind her. The two wound their way through the temple. Leona gave a respectful nod to elders as they passed, and received deep bows from everyone else. Somehow it still felt odd to her, when adults and priests would show so much respect for a teenager.

Following a memorized but confusing route, the two eventually found their way through the abbey, approaching the peak. The final hall was draped in a wall of golden silks, obscuring what lay on the other side to all but the Chosen of the Sun and any guests she may invite.

They slid through them, arriving at a wide, round, and open garden. The walls were low, but the placement still protected it from any prying eyes. The sun shone brightly, as it always did in this sacred place. This was the place where the sun shone brighter and longer than anywhere else in all of Runeterra.

There was a small clearing of golden grass in the center, surrounded by a ring of well kept sunflowers. On the far wall was a large golden monument, on which sat the relic armor of the chosen one. To the side was a path to her private quarters.

Leona moved quietly to the center of the glade, taking a deep stretch and basking in the warm light and the scent of the garden around her. When she turned, she found the robed girl approaching her from behind, her face still shadowed by her hood.

"Are we to fight unarmed?"

With a chuckle, the Radiant down quietly pulled down the hood, revealing pale skin and a pair of icy blue eyes. The other girl's snow white hair was pulled back through the thin headdress of an Iron Solari initiate.

"I didn't really plan on fighting. I see you've earned your first piece of armor, Diana. The trial went well?"

"Very," the other girl answered, a proud smile on her face.

"Such a shame," Leona chimed back, shaking her head a little.

The pale-skinned girl quietly tilted her head and gave the redhead an odd look. "How so? It is an honor to finally–,"

"I think you looked much prettier with your hair down," Leona interrupted with a smile.

Diana released a chuckle, her teenage hormones drawing a slight flush to her milky skin. "Well sorry, but I have to wear this from now on."

"I guess it's irrelevant anyway, the way you always hide beneath your cloak. Keep it up and the elders will punish you again."

"Sometimes it's just– too bright here," the girl retorted, glancing away from Leona's smirk.

"You definitely shouldn't let them hear that."

Diana gave her a slight smile in response. She took a few steps closer to the Radiant Down and pressed her body into the other girl's, hands snaking around behind her neck. "I think there are far worse things they could punish me for."

"Yes, you're probably right," Leona responded, using a free hand to gently tilt the white-haired girls head up as she leaned in and kissed her. Her other arm slid around Diana's waist, pulling her in tighter.

Pulling back and taking a few deep breaths, Diana nodded before resting her head into the crook of Leona's neck. "Honestly, you can't keep summoning me with such flimsy excuses. You might actually get me executed."

Leona let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Oh come on, it was a joke," the girl tried to explain, pulling back a little further. She let out her own sigh when her girlfriend's face kept its worried expression. After a few moments, she bit her lip and pulled away completely, reaching a hand into her robe. "Cheer up, I have something for you."

Diana pulled out a little silver locket. She quickly showed Leona the inside, which had their names engraved around a little pink heart. Without saying a word, she snapped it shut.

"I know you have your doubts," the white-haired girl whispered as she reached around Leona and worked the clasp of the necklace. "But I love you. Now, you have my heart, and _I _decide when I take it back," she explained.

Leona leaned forward and kissed Diana deeply, using both of her hands to cup the other girl's cheeks. "Thank you. You may not be very funny," she commented, pulling away with a slight chuckle, "but you can be very romantic sometimes.

Diana gave her a quiet nod, hesitating a moment before pulling her lips into a smirk. "Hey, I heard a rumor that the chosen has a four poster bed with a view of the sky."

The sudden comment brought a gentle flush to Leona's cheeks. "That's true."

"I'd love to see it."

Leona was a little shocked as she gave a slight nod. "Very well, this way." She led the other girl by the hand to her quarters.

"You know, I've already finished all my duties for today," Diana commented, not so innocently.

"That's good," Leona answered as calmly as she could manage.

* * *

With a frustrated growl, Leona wearily opened her eyes to the darkness of night. Under her breath she cursed the timing of her awakening. The only light filtering into her room was that of the stars and moon through the large bay windows. She quietly raised a hand up to the tapestry of the sun that hung over her bed before peeling herself from her covers and sitting on the edge.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before casting a quiet glance over to her door. Dreams of her former happiness still occasionally haunted her, and the Radiant Dawn was well aware that she wouldn't find sleep again that night. Her hand subconsciously found its way to the small, unassuming locket that still hung around her neck from all those years ago. As restlessness began to overwhelm her, she stood.

She examined the state of her golden pajamas, ensuring she was well covered before heading out the door for a long walk. They weren't the wide open halls of Mount Targon, but the Institute of War still had a gentle, magical glow even at night. Leona found herself remembering the way Diana disliked the bright light of the day, but loved having the stars overhead at night. '_Perhaps I should have known_,' she thought to herself as she continued to walk.

Leona found herself walking onto one of the expansive, wide balconies that dotted the walls of the Institute. There were intricately carved stone railings and high trellises against the walls with flowering vines snaking through. She glanced out at the wide, full moon that was sitting high in the night sky. The moon that Diana betrayed the Solari for– betrayed her for._'__Stupid bitch, stealing my lover.__' _Leona stared up, perhaps with a bit of jealousy, at the moon as it slowly passed out of sight behind the building at her back. It was a long while before she decided to try and sleep again. But as she started to turn and head back, something cold pressed against her neck.

"Should the Chosen of the Sun really be stargazing?"

Her teeth grit firmly at the deep, familiar voice. "Diana. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I'm stargazing, but that is sort of my thing. Why are you out so late?"

"Hmm. Good dream," Leona responded with a smile.

"Don't you mean bad dream?" the heretic questioned. Leona could tell from just the tone of her voice that the other woman had an eyebrow raised.

"No," she answered, relaxing a little.

"Shouldn't you be more afraid?"

"Of a wooden sword?" Leona questioned, pushing the training weapon away. "Don't be silly. Besides, you wouldn't hurt me off the fields."

"What makes you say that?" Diana asked, her tone growing a little aggravated.

"You know why," the Radiant dawn responded, wheeling around suddenly.

The pale woman's eyes glowed with a gentle silver light, accentuated in the dark of night and matching the well with the white tank-top and silver pants she was wearing. Her hair was pulled back, as it had simply picked up that grain over years as Iron Solari. Leona sighed, missing the woman's formerly pretty blue eyes and the contented, loving smiles she used to receive instead of the cold, hard glare she was getting now.

"I don't. I would hurt you if I was allowed. I want to hurt you more than anything."

"We both know that isn't true."

Snapping, Diana tossed aside the wooden sword before throwing a sharp jab aimed at Leona's jaw. It was quickly blocked, and the Radiant Dawn decided it would be best to try and defend herself. The two found themselves circling each other, mirrored in stance and occasionally throwing out a punch or kick.

After trading a few blows, Diana released a feral, deep growl as she charged forward and tackled the other woman. They spilled onto the ground, and Diana ended up straddling her. A bare hand quickly found its way to Leona's neck, applying pressure but not cutting off her breath. "I could just choke the life out of you now."

With a quick glance up, Leona took a deep gulp. The familiarity of this situation, though with slightly different context, wasn't helping with her earlier feelings of frustration.

But that thought brought what seemed like a good idea. With a smirk, Leona brought a hand up, brushing past the woman's hip and sliding up, where it applied a bit of pressure to a well known weak spot on the small of Diana's back. The heretic couldn't keep her body from bucking a little at the sudden caress, giving Leona just enough space to shove her off. Rising forcefully, the Radiant Dawn pushed forward, pinning Diana against nearest wall.

"Still as sensitive as ever," Leona whispered with a smile.

"Two can play at the game," Diana growled, suddenly leaning forward and giving a firm nibble onto Leona's earlobe.

She couldn't hold back a light whimper and moan that formed in the back of her throat as Diana continued to toy with her. After a moment, Diana roughly shoved her away. The unexpected motion sent Leona to the ground, where she froze, her head down and her face shadowed by the night. The heretic raised her fists, ready to continue the fight, but Leona made no effort to stand.

"Diana?"

"What?" she growled, slightly confused.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Leona finally raised her head. Diana could see that her dark, golden eyes were misty and wide, tears just on the verge of forming. "Everything."

The white-haired woman had to glance away; she couldn't look her former lover in the eyes while she was like that. With a sigh, she began to speak. "You're the Chosen of the Sun."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were the chosen one– our messiah, perfect in everyone's eyes. What was I? Just some underachieving initiate, barely passable as a Solari. I was a failure!"

Leona looked taken aback. "But I love you anyway."

Ignoring the tense of Leona's words, Diana continued. "Anyway? That's what I hated. You were settling. I never felt good enough for you! I just wanted to be good enough."

The Radiant Dawn's mouth hung open in shock.

"I loved you, I wanted to feel like I deserved to stand beside you. I could never achieve that in the Solari. I tried so hard to find a way, and then I discovered the Lunari. I worked hard and searched, because I could be the Chosen of the Moon. I could earn that place by your side, and I succeeded."

"Diana…"

"… and what did they do when I returned? When I told them I had found power, a new ally for the sun? They wanted to have me executed! All my reaching to be by your side, and I never realized the sun and moon were so far apart. I'm finally your equal and now I find that the sun and moon can never be together."

Leona shook her head violently. "We can still–,"

"We can never go back to the way things were. What did you do when you found out what happened?"

With a moment of hesitation, Leona shook her head again.

"Say it!" Diana commanded, her voice laced with fury.

"I hunted you down."

"That's right. You didn't come to ask why– you didn't come to me for an explanation back then. You came to execute me for heresy. Me! The woman that you were supposed to love! The woman that had loved you for years!"

"You murdered them," Leona started to weakly explain.

"Because they would have murdered me. You can call it an execution if it makes you feel better, but it would have been murder." Diana marched right up beside Leona, who had dropped her head in shame and was wholeheartedly weeping. "I'm sorry, but we can never go back."

Leona finally glanced up, finding that the sun was beginning to rise, but was eclipsed by Diana. The heretic crouched down, reaching out a hand and tracing along Leona's collar bone, before tugging at the silver chain around her neck. The small silver locket slid out from Leona's nightshirt. Diana stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm taking this back," she whispered, reaching around and undoing the clasp. She stood and started to walk away. "Goodbye Leona. You won't see me for awhile. I need to research this moonstone Nami keeps bothering me about. It turns out that when your infallible elders decided that the Lunari didn't deserve to exist, they may have doomed her people to extinction."

Leona looked up with guilty eyes. "Can I help in any way?"

"No Solari will ever enter a Lunari temple again," the heretic stated with venom. She couldn't help but give an angry glare when Leona let out a genuine laugh.

"Sorry, I know it's serious. But I thought it was a joke. A double entendre."

Diana thought for a moment, then blushed heavily. "Oh shut up!"

With a nod and a resigned smile, Leona just stared at the back of the woman she still loved as she walked away. "Goodbye," she said solemnly, so quietly she was certain she was the only one who could hear it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diana took a deep breath of the cold afternoon air, relishing in the freshness she was missing so desperately. The sun was just dipping just below the horizon, but it wasn't time to leave yet. She turned back and stepped into the dark catacombs that she had been calling home for the last month. It was a short hall until she was back into the cramped, hexagonal chamber. A little red brazier dumped dancing orange light into the room and up the tall ceiling.

She stepped around the lonely little room. There was a nice, dry warmth that felt out of place, but she knew that this chamber was only feet below the summit of Mount Targon. Its stonework and architecture was more inspired by the Solari and the heat of the ever present sun convected through the ceiling.

This room was the last repository of Lunari knowledge; she had to assume that they didn't know about it during the genocides. Against the walls there were bookcases lined with some of the oldest books she had ever held. Scattered through across the room were various artifacts. There were a few ancient trinkets and a Lunari altar, complete with silver icon.

She had invited Nami there in hopes of finding something about the moonstone. It was after a week that they learned about the ritual they needed to complete to create a new one. It had taken another week to make the mystical stone. Then she sent Nami back to her people to fend off their coming apocalypse– or whatever the stone was for, she never really knew.

In its place, she now had an abyssal pearl. She lifted the little object off of the nearby desk. It was a tiny thing, far less substantial then she thought it would be, but it shined with a beautiful luminescence she had never seen before. She knew that it must have held some significance to the Lunari, but she didn't know what it was. She finished reading the books about the moonstone and the trade with the Marai, which was well documented, but what they did with the pearl was never mentioned.

Diana slid it into her pocket. After a moment, she crossed over to the opposite corner where a pair of mats were laid and thought about the Tidecaller. At first she had wanted Nami to leave, but afterwards she regretted it. She came up to the room for solitude, but once she was really alone she realized that it was a mistake.

Nami had been surprisingly good company and it wasn't really solitude that she wanted, but to distract herself. What she needed was space from Leona. There was a part of her that still desperately missed what they used to have. Really, it hadn't been that long since Leona left for the League. It wasn't so long ago that Diana laid awake at night hating that her lover had gone off without her.

She admit to herself that it had been the tipping point. When Leona was chosen to be a champion all of her feelings of insecurity and inferiority became far worse. Her partner for ten years was one of the most revered and powerful people on the continent and Diana was just barely a member of the Solari. Their secret relationship would always be that way and from then on Leona was essentially gone from her life.

Diana had resolved herself to change that, but had failed. She realized that it was never her destiny to be together with Leona. All that life had in store for her was pain and loneliness, so she decided to devote herself to the moon. There was no hope for a happy life, but she could serve a higher purpose. She did her best to avoid thoughts of Leona– of the woman whom she loved so much that she hadn't minded hiding their relationship for years.

But she didn't want to hide it forever.

But instead she would be alone forever. The Scorn of the Moon refused to let Leona know how much she regretted what she'd done and how much she missed what she'd lost. That relationship had to be over; they had hurt each other too much and now were on opposite sides of feud that had been going on for centuries. Diana felt lonely knowing that the love of her life was so close but they wouldn't be together again.

She set her jaw and nodded. Diana knew she probably wasn't ready, but it was time to return. That dark catacomb was wearing thin on her. A simple trip to stock food took her three days of travel; this time she wouldn't be returning.

Diana quietly tossed a gray cloak over her shoulders and fastened it tightly. She marched down the hall and out onto the precipice. She shivered slightly and pulled the cloak tightly against her. The gales at the top of the mountain were biting and sharp. Through mystic power the temple just ten feet above was buffeted with warm, soft wind, but the rest of the mountain was frigid.

She glanced down, scanning over the lightly illuminated path of rocks that only showed itself in the moonlight. Diana took a deep breath and started her descent.

* * *

Leona released a deep sigh, closing her eyes and letting her muscles relax. She didn't want to go back to the temple. The Radiant Dawn knew that her people needed her, but there were too many painful memories of Diana. Every little thing reminded her of their time together. There was the room they always snuck into after morning prayers to steal a kiss. There was the table in the dining hall where they ate together; Diana was the only one not too intimidated to sit with her. There was a pillar behind which Leona had done the boldest thing she'd done in her life, kissing Diana just behind it during a solstice celebration in a room full of acolytes.

She opened her eyes and glanced up at the imposing temple. She had to return for some urgent business; they hadn't thought it was important to tell her what it was. It dragged her away from her friends at the Institute of War, who had been helping her get through all of her recent heartbreak. It took everything they could do just to keep her mind off the woman who haunted her. But alone she knew that she'd have no distraction.

The Radiant Dawn pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped into the entry foyer. She found it emptier than it should have been, even with their thinned ranks. Leona stepped further into the temple until she heard rapid footsteps echoing through the hall.

"Leona!" an acolyte shouted as she flung through the air. It would have taken a weaker woman off of her feet, but the Radiant Dawn held strong despite the extra weight. "You're here!"

"Yes, I am," Leona said calmly despite the woman hanging off of her. "Lucia, could you let go?"

The young woman blinked and realized she was a few inches off the ground. She unclasped her arms and dropped down. "Sorry, respectful behavior, right. Its just exciting to see you again."

"The elders called for me. Do you know where Elder Helios is?"

Lucia gave her a nod. "She's been locking herself in one of the studies. I can show you how to get there; it'll give us a chance to talk." The acolyte gestured for Leona to follow.

"Thank you. Where has everyone gone?"

"They were all sent out to spread the glory of the sun. Just last last week it was decided we were too few. There are just a few acolytes here maintaining everything and the elders, but everyone else has left." Lucia tensed for a moment, glancing over at Leona a few times before speaking in a tiny voice that the redhead had to lean in to hear. "Have you– did you get a chance to talk to her? I know she's at the Institute too."

Leona sighed. Lucia was one of Diana's few friends before her heresy. The elders had hoped that training an initiate would help Diana back onto the proper path. It failed. What ended up happening was Diana getting a younger friend– a pretty, younger friend that probably had a crush on her. Leona never told Diana that it had bothered her.

Leona finally decided on what she was willing to say. "She will rarely speak to me, and when we do it always devolves into a shouting match."

Lucia glanced over and nodded. "That's awful. You two were best friends and you can't even talk to her. Has she told you why she did it?"

"No, she hasn't. It was a complex situation though. I don't believe she intended to hurt anyone, and she didn't believe it was heresy. Diana believes adamantly that she was defending herself."

"I don't doubt her," Lucia responded. She weakened her voice even further, speaking in only a whisper. "I understand if you can't but– if you could– could you tell her that I miss her and I don't blame her?"

The redhead tried her best to relax her stiffened muscles and unclench her jaw before nodding. "I can do that." She glanced over to the robed woman beside her. "They haven't been bothering you again, have they?"

"No, they did at first, but I guess I've proven my faith." Lucia glanced over and nodded. "I think I'm in the clear, and you vouching for me has certainly helped. Thank you."

"Of course. Is this it?" Leona asked, gesturing to the door as Lucia slowed beside it.

The woman gestured to it and bowed. The redhead bid her farewell and passed into the room. She found herself in a small study, filled with tables and bookshelves. The books looked a fair bit more aged than the tomes stored in the library. Many of them were spread out and open, and there were parchments with notes scattered on the desks.

Her eyes caught one of the elders, bent over a desk and pouring over a large book, tracing the letters with her finger and occasionally pushing up her glasses. Eventually the woman glanced over to her. "Ah, Radiant Dawn, you've arrived," she said before turning back to the book. After a minutes, she snapped it closed and turned to her. "We have a lot to discuss."

"The messenger said it was urgent."

"It is, it is. It was vital you came tonight. I apologize for the mess, but I got caught up in my research. I really wish I could have found more though. As you can imagine, a lot was lost in the– positional turnover– that Diana caused." Elder Helios stalled for a moment before shaking her head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that. I know how close you two were."

Leona nodded. The woman who became the new Elder Helios was always a brilliant researcher and had by far the most knowledge of Solari history and culture, earning her the position despite her young age. All three 'elders' were a fair bit younger now and they were all lacking in certain areas; none were ready for the responsibility thrust upon them. Helios had buried herself in books so long that she couldn't deal with people.

"Anyways, I came across a letter between the former Elder Helios and Elder Apollo. It mentioned a prophecy, but I haven't found out a lot, even with their private libraries at my disposal. Whatever is going to happen will happen tomorrow morning. I believe its a gift from the heavens for both the Chosen of the Sun and of the Moon. I've noticed that there is a lot the old elders were keeping from us. I have some theories now, and I– I hope I'm not making a mistake telling you about them."

"I believe that the secrets they kept have damaged us. Please tell me."

"This prophecy was probably the reason why the Lunari were killed. The elders at the time probably wanted to quell the threat before the Lunari received their blessing from the moon." The woman chuckled. "In the end, a Chosen of the Moon came into being regardless. In a way, I believe that we were punished for trying to change destiny."

"I see. That is a lot to take in." That meant that what was about to happen caused the destruction of the Lunari, and by proxy, was the cause of Diana's heresy. She hoped that whatever the blessing she was about to receive was worth all the trouble it had caused.

"For what it's worth, I spent a lot of time with Diana after you left. She spent all her time in the library, so we had many chances to speak. I wouldn't have judged her the same, I wanted her to know that. Obviously, the murders were bad. But, for finding the Lunari temple– I didn't think that was so bad. Do you think you could tell her?"

Leona nodded, a little uncomfortable that she was quickly becoming a messenger for all the women that Diana knew. "I will."

"Thanks. The event should happen in your garden at sunrise tomorrow." Elder Helios turned back to her books without saying another word.

Leona left the room and headed through the temple, passing beneath the curtain that lead to her gardens. Even in the dark, she could tell that her sunflowers had lost some brightness without her care. Lucia had been taking care of them in her long absences, but she lacked Leona's green thumb. The Radiant Dawn's gardening skills were second to one; no one was better than Zyra, but that hardly counted.

Leona passed her flowers and went down another path to her room. Like the rest of the building, the roof was open to the sky. The shimmering stars shined down on her four poster bed and she winced. Diana would often sneak in and spend the night, gazing at the stars in her arms and talking about their days, trying their best to avoid talking about the future since it wouldn't change.

She sighed and sat on her bed. Her room was private, so there were a few mementos that she hadn't removed yet. On her dresser was Diana's first headdress, a pair of earrings that Diana had given her, and a little, sloppily made wooden bird that Diana had whittled for her. She didn't even like birds, but that was all Diana could manage; they both had a good laugh about it.

Leona felt a pang of pain shoot through her. She bit her lip as she tried to remember Diana's face during the memory. She knew that she laughed but couldn't remember if Diana had. She let her body drop onto the bed and started to weep. She had laughed about it. Of course she kept it, but she had laughed at it. Diana felt like she didn't deserve her, and Leona laughed at her thoughtful, handmade gift.

Just like she had done when Diana failed her third trial of the Iron Solari. It was a major test for Diana and she just barely failed to get her promotion. She remembered the pained look in her lover's eyes, and she had laughed and joked then too in a feeble attempt to lighten the situation. She even jokingly offered to force Elder Apollo to pass her. She never even knew how much she hurt the woman she loved.

Leona cried herself to sleep.

She awoke with a start just before dawn, but took a relieved breath and wiped the sweat from her brow. She sat up off her bed and stripped off her armor, changing into a fresh robe and attempting to shake her haunting memories. The Radiant Dawn didn't have many hobbies, keeping mostly to duties since her secret relationship took most of her free time. There was only one distraction she could think of, so she calmly strode into her garden.

Leona put her armor onto the golden statue and knelt in the center of the flowers. The Radiant Dawn glanced up at the purple sky just beginning to be stained with the orange of dawn. In a booming voice, she began to pray to the sun. A little part of her was unsure if she wanted whatever blessing it was going to give. The elders must have had some idea of what was coming if they were willing to destroy the Lunari over it. Besides, in the era of peace created by the League, what use would there be for some powerful weapon?

Regardless, she did her best to keep faithful and continue her chant. As the sun lifted over the horizon, she could feel its warming beams funneling into her magical stores as she drew its power. She closed her eyes and basked in the renewing energies; her night of sleep was poor but the weariness was beginning to fade. Her muscles tensed and jolted as she was suddenly flooded with a deluge of power. She opened her eyes and found a bright beam of light shining directly on her.

It would have probably burned her eyes if it weren't for her affinity to the sun. It was difficult to tell, but she just barely discerned that some of the light was coming from her. Then, Leona saw a shimmering ball begin to descend from the sky. It shone brighter among the light, and sparked as the energy from her and the beam met.

The beam began to fade and the object slowed its descent until Leona reached out and took it in her arms. Within moments, the light faded and she found herself holding a little bundle of golden silk. As she brought it down she began to feel it wriggle and move in her arms. Then, she heard the crying.

Slowly, she peeled away the top layer of the cloth, revealing the face of a wailing baby. When she met its glimmering amber eyes, it began to calm until it smiled and began to coo. She examined its thin red hair and thin little arms that reached out and occasionally brushed her face.

She had expected a weapon, certainly not a baby. She took a deep breath and smiled at the child, before she realized that she had no idea what to with it. A blessing for the Chosen of the Sun, she reminded herself. It dawned on her that this was her child to raise.

* * *

Diana pulled her cloak tighter against her body as she finished her trek. The silver-haired woman leaned against a pillar at the back entrance of the Lunari temple. It was partially underground, and a pair of obelisks marked the stairs that led down into the main chambers. Most of the old ruins were covered with overgrowth or masked by the trees as the mountain became forest. Heavy, dark gray stones formed grim arches and low walls that were wrapped with unkempt ivy.

She took a moment to try and massage her legs, giving each a little shake. It had taken the whole night to reach the main temple and in the two weeks since her last descent she had grown weak. She was worn, and unsure of what to do next. A little part of her wasn't ready to go back to the Institute and see Leona, because she still _wanted _to see Leona.

With a sigh, Diana glanced up. Streaks of light came from the other side of the mountain and began to illuminate the sky. She couldn't see the stars that usually could reassure her, but the moon was hanging low on the opposite horizon, still in the mountain's shadow. She followed an odd beam descending from it to the small gap in the temple where light entered the ritual chamber.

She recognized it; it was the same light that had come down when she found her armor, and the same light that had appeared when she escaped her execution. Despite her muscles protest, she darted down the steps and through the temple until she reached the center. The main chamber was walled by old mosaics of Lunari symbols and there was a raised dais in the center. It was where she stood and first saw the raiment of the Chosen of the Moon.

The beam gradually faded, and Diana began to take slow steps forward. The last time she had received a blessing from the moon, it had saved her life. The burning energy gave her the strength to fight for her life. But at the same time, all the power burned through her veins and seared her body with pain. It allowed her emotions to take control of her, and in her rage she took many lives. A part of her was apprehensive to receive another gift from from the vengeful moon.

Diana climbed a step every few seconds, craning her neck to get a view of what was at the top sooner. Her breath was held as she saw the a little bundle in the center of the platform. She crept beside it, kneeling down and pulling away the first layer of silky, silver cloth. She stared down at the face of a slightly confused baby who seemed to be examining her.

Moving slower than she thought possible, Diana inched her hand out. The baby kept its sky blue eyes following it. Diana could feel her own pulse slowing to a crawl. It felt like everything but the baby, the tips of her fingers and her tightening heart ceased to exist.

Her hand grazed the silvery hair. Diana could feel her heart welling with energy as she slid her fingertips down to the baby's soft, smooth cheek. She could feel her lips pulling into a smile as the child's eyes seemed to glow as they met hers. She attempted to pull her hand away, but the baby reached out and tried to grip one of her fingers.

The silver-haired woman stopped and felt the child's gentle squeeze. When the baby finally smiled and began to make sweet noises, Diana felt her heart stop and her lungs expand and freeze. She released the air deeply and unevenly as she lifted the child from the ground and cradled it against her body.

It snuggled into her chest, and for the first time in a long time, the Scorn of the Moon felt at peace. There had been a war raging inside her ever since the night of her heresy– ever since she let the anger of the moon flood through entire being and lost herself. Diana had been wracked with guilt, loneliness, and pain. She had lost everything in her life, and at times she questioned why the moon had chosen her. The woman she loved would never be with her again, the few friends she had must hate her, and her future would always be tainted by the murders she had committed.

But now, she was at peace. The moon had finally revealed its purpose for her. Her goddess had seen fit to bless her with a daughter; holding the girl she knew that it was hers. In her heart, her body, and her soul she knew it was hers. Diana had thought her heart would never open again but the moon had rewarded her unyielding faith. As Diana held her child in her arms and it smiled at her with love in its eyes, she knew that all the pain she suffered had been worth it.

She bit her lip for a moment, then nodded. "I love you, Selene," she whispered to her daughter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diana gently swept her fingers through her daughter's wispy silver hair. Selene released a coo at the contact but didn't rouse from her slumber. Biting her lip, Diana hesitantly rose from her daughter's side. She had her child resting fitfully on a thin, small mat that she kept in the temple. It wasn't really soft or warm; she knew that well from the week she had spent camped there after she killed the former elders.

In a hurry, Diana stepped over to the pile of firewood she cut at that time and thanked the moon that it had stayed dry. She couldn't leave Selene long enough to cut more. The temple grew cold at night, and Diana glanced over the wood. She estimated that there was enough to last about three days, but she didn't want to stay that long.

It had been two days since the silver-haired woman received the greatest gift she had ever been given. She spent the first day trying to figure out how to care for the child. Diana spent two hours trying to figure out how to feed her daughter; it took some awkward swelling and pressure to realize the moon gave her the natural means to do so. She had cut up her only blanket to make diapers for the child, so the nights had been cold– or they would have been if she wasn't so overwhelmed by the warmth of her daughter.

Diana wouldn't leave her child's side. It took a fair bit of effort to wash diapers with one hand, but she was determined and managed to figure it out. By her estimate, Selene had spent perhaps three minutes not in her mother's arms. She spent the day before just staring at Selene, watching her every waking moment. Her daughter held so much beauty and was enrapturing, but a part of Diana was just scared that she would disappear. She drifted in and out of sleep in sync with her daughter, always holding onto her and refusing to let go.

When Diana got the fire roaring again to heat the small chamber she chose to camp out in, she shuffled back over to her daughter and lay beside her. With a smile, she reached out and placed her hand onto Selene's belly and just felt it gently rise and fall. "I love you," she whispered.

The smile fell off of her face as she thought about her future. She had to think of something– she wanted what was best for her child and she knew logically there was only one place she could provide that, but she didn't want to raise her daughter in the Institute of War. Diana knew that many wouldn't mind; the League of Legends was partially filled with some of the most heroic, powerful, and good-hearted people in the whole of Runeterra who fought for justice, law and peace. Unfortunately, all of those people hated her and avoided her like a plague.

The Scorn of the Moon knew that she used to be a good person and didn't care about their approval. Diana also knew that she could raise Selene properly. All of those judgmental eyes would only make things more difficult. There were good people at the Institute, but that wasn't who her daughter would be spending time with.

She didn't have friends in the League; at best she had acquaintances. Her daughter would spend her time among assassins, monsters, and fallen angels. Her neighbor was a fat, drunken slob and at the end of her hall was a set of stairs that led to dungeons that held crazed void beasts and a shadowy revenant that haunted people's dreams. Occasionally her doorstep was darkened by the literal boogeyman, complete with clanking chains and haunting glow.

It wasn't the sort of place she wanted to raise her daughter. The nearest town was a day away and Diana contemplated trying to find work there. She wasn't particularly qualified to do anything of use in peacetime; all of her training had been focused on combat.

The silver-haired woman thought that she could perhaps qualify to work in a library; with all of the time she had spent doing research she had become familiar with the way they were operated. But the small town didn't have a library– she would have been shocked if they had a book. Aside from that, she was in shape and could move quickly. Diana contemplated running messages or doing manual labor. But the new mother wouldn't have the time to do the work and raise her daughter, and probably couldn't afford help.

Diana grit her teeth and let her head drop onto the mat, still watching her daughter out of the corner of her eye. She had to come up with something, but she was drawing a blank. Her eyes began to droop despite the worry deep in her stomach. Feeling sleep overtaking her she softly and slowly lifted Selene into her arms, taking great caution not to wake her.

As she had done every night, she let her daughter rest on her stomach and gently cradled her. She hated sleeping on her back, but her belly and chest were a fair bit softer than the thin little pad– only the best for her baby.

* * *

Leona quietly watched as Lucia bounced the baby on her leg. A few other acolytes crowded the woman who was holding the child. The baby smiled at the attention, cooing cheerfully as everyone fawned over her.

"You're a good girl, aren't you?" Lucia turned to Leona with a wide smile on her face. "Have you thought of a name?" she called out over the din. The baby seemed to glance over to Leona, and she swore she could see the same question in its eyes.

"I believe I will call her Eos." Leona stepped through the crowd, splitting them easily as she fixed her eyes upon her child.

The baby smiled, but Lucia grimaced a little, lifting the child closer to her face as if to examine it thoroughly. "Really? It's sort of stuffy sounding. How about something like Dawn–," she started, but was interrupted when the child hit her in the face lightly. "Oof. I guess she doesn't like Dawn."

"Good," Leona answered with a smile. She stepped over and sat beside Lucia, reaching her hand out and gently tousling the baby's thin hair. "Eos it is."

Lucia adjusted Eos so she was cradling her. "I guess that'll have to do. What a little stinker." Eos swung lightly at her face again.

"Isn't that odd? It's as if she understands what you're saying."

"Would it be shocking if she did? She is a very special child. For a baby she seems very aware of whats happening around her."

"Perhaps you're right," Leona said, extending her hand and a finger out, which Eos promptly grabbed. The redheaded woman smiled at her daughter until she had to turn at the sound of the heavy wooden doors of the chapel bursting open.

A scruffy looking man stepped in. His beard was unshaven and quite uneven, not yet grown in fully. His long gray robe was accented by deep, dark red. "There you are. I've been looking for you," he boomed as he crossed the room. He cast a glance at the baby, then Lucia, then Leona. "This is the child?"

Leona nodded. "Yes, Elder Apollo." The Radiant Dawn watched cautiously as the man leaned down and examined her daughter. As he pressed his face close, Eos promptly swung a little chubby arm, which bounced off his face.

"Ah, a little fighter," he said with a chuckle, "much like you," he added, glancing over to Leona.

Maybe her daughter really was more aware than she thought; if so, she was a good judge of character. Leona smiled and did her best to nod politely to him. "She is certainly energetic."

"That's good. Speaking of energetic, you must be bouncing off the walls without your usual training. Would you mind a fight?"

"Taking care of a baby is quite exhausting, sir," Lucia quickly interjected.

"But she has plenty of help. Come now, a quick bout. I'd like to see how you've improved at the Institute. Perhaps it will show me how I would fare as a champion."

Leona stared at him calmly. She knew that he wouldn't cut it.

"I mean, if Diana can manage, certainly I could as well," he said, glancing at Lucia. The woman obviously tensed, but didn't let her eyes move away from Eos.

"Very well. A quick match," Leona finally answered though a clenched jaw. For a fairly talented fighter, he was not a good judge of power. Anyone who had seen a match would know how deadly the Scorn of the Moon was, and one who had seen her before she had access to her divine magics should be aware of the sheer increase in speed and strength.

He smiled as he rose and left the room. Leona rolled her shoulders out as she followed. Eventually they crossed into an open courtyard with sandy ground in the center. She twisted out her back before leaning down and lifting a heavy wooden shield and sword. Elder Apollo lifted a large, two handed wooden blade from a different rack, then moved to stand in the center of the arena.

"Good luck," Lucia said, causing Leona to jump as she realized that the acolytes had followed them and Lucia brought along her child.

"She'll need it," Elder Apollo called as Leona approached.

Leona smirked. He was the best swordsman in the order, which is why he was given the position of their former teacher, Elder Apollo, leader of the Iron Solari. He was the same age as Diana and Leona, and they often trained together. But it wasn't swordsmanship that made her qualified to be in the League.

Leona stepped forward quickly, leading with her shield. He quickly swung across it, forcing to take a step back as he followed with a thrust. She began to circle, shield held high. He occasionally poked out with his longer blade, making it harder to get in range.

Eventually, he growled as Leona patiently began to circle again. Elder Apollo stepped forward, striking down at her. She quickly blocked the blade, and swung across his throat, but he just needed to take a single step back to avoid it. Leona spun and knocked away his riposte, then charged forward to bash him with her shield. He ducked and backed away, then swung and knocked aside the shield. With a quick thrust he brought the blade close to her neck.

"Is that all you can manage? Perhaps I should be a champion. I've watched the matches; you fight Riven and Garen toe to toe and they don't use magic."

Leona shook her head at his confidence. "But I do," she said calmly.

"Then go ahead and use it. I'm in charge now, no need to hold back." The former Elder Apollo forbid her from even bolstering her strength with her divine magic. "I'm sure I can handle it."

Leona smirked; she knew that he would rise to the bait. She took a knee on the ground and let the rays of the sun beat down on her, flowing through her muscles and exiting through her eyes. They held a sharp glow as she stood. "Are you fully prepared for this?"

He raised his sword and smiled. "Sure. I'll prove I have what it takes to be a champion."

Leona nodded then stepped forward, feeling the familiar energies bolt through her. He swung against her shield, and his blade snapped against her unyielding arm. She swept her blade, slashing him across the chest and staggering him. Spinning, she slammed her slightly cracked shield against him, sending the two pieces flying off to the side and him onto the ground. Finally she pressed the tip of her weapon onto his neck and glared down at him, her chin high.

"Garen is twice your size and a powerhouse; Riven is an incredibly skilled fighter and a powerful woman. You could learn much from her technique."

Elder Apollo nodded, and the Radiant Drawn withdrew her weapon. She glanced over at Lucia and Eos. Her baby was smiling widely at her display. The elder stood from the ground, dusting himself off. "The child will have magic too, correct?"

Leona glanced over to him with her brow drawn. "I assume so. She was a direct gift from the sun, it would be peculiar if she wasn't entrusted with its magic."

"Excellent. I can't wait till we begin her training."

"Training?" Lucia questioned from the side.

"Of course. She is to be the one who fights the child of the Moon, right? I'd assume Diana was given one as well. If we want to win the inevitable war, then we must train her."

"Inevitable? It would be a war on just Diana."

"Who is a murderer. Do you think the Child of the Moon will be raised without lethal intent? She will have all the animosity and anger of the Scorn of the Moon and be ready to fight. I suppose if we dealt with her now–,"

Leona reached out and grabbed him by the neck. "You speak of killing a child! I was chosen by the sun because I would not take a life. My daughter will not either."

Elder Apollo glanced over to the crowd of acolytes who had followed them. "Go back to your duties!" he shouted, causing most to bolt way. Lucia stayed, likely unsure what to do with Eos. "Unhand me," he growled, knocking away her hand. "Your daughter? She is the Child of the Sun, and she will be what we need her to be. Diana is gone. There is just a woman full of hate and anger and a child that will be too. We are the elders and we have decided. It might not even come to that anyway, Diana probably won't be able to keep a child alive."

Leona stormed past him, colliding her shoulder against him and sending him to the ground. "Lucia, come," she barked as she passed. The acolyte nervously followed her, stepping close behind.

"I have duties–,"

"No you don't. Now your only duty is to help me care for Eos."

"Thank you, Leona, I'd be happy to do that." Lucia stepped up beside her. "Do you think Diana was given a baby too? How do you think she's handling that?"

"I'm sure she loves that child very much. She–," Leona glanced over at Lucia, and grit her teeth. Maybe she would share too much, but maybe Lucia should be more aware of how close they were. "She has always wanted to be a mother. If there was ever one thing she regretted, it was that she wouldn't bear a child."

Lucia nodded, then dropped her head and smiled. "Then she must be happy now."

The redhead eyes widened a little at the simple reaction. It seemed impossible that Lucia wouldn't have determined her hidden meaning. "I suppose so. I for one never prepared myself for motherhood. I'm not sure I can do it at all."

"You'll rise to the challenge. You both always do."

Leona nodded and smiled at her. She didn't like the way Lucia and Diana got along, but she was a good person, and a good friend. "I can't do it alone. If I take her to the Institute, would you come with me?"

Lucia smiled. "Of course, I'd follow this little angel anywhere," she answered, wriggling a finger in front of Eos. The baby giggled and smiled at her.

* * *

Diana groggily blinked back into the existence. She noticed the room was a bit too chilly; she noticed the fire had dimmed significantly. It was the first time she awoke naturally in the last few days; normally she awoke when Selene did. She glanced down and her eyes went wide as she realized her child wasn't moving. She shifted her daughter quickly, taking too shallow of breaths and growing lightheaded as she sat up.

Her daughter looked paler than usual and was only taking slow, deep breaths. It was dark and she had slept too long. Diana quickly felt her daughter's temperature. The baby's usually soft skin nearly burned her.

"No. No. No," Diana could feel her eyes attempting to well up; she couldn't cry because her tear glands boiled away when she was imbued with the power of the moon, but her breaths were still coming out in sobs. She jumped off the ground, and fumbled with her cloak with her free hand as she bolted out of the temple. She eventually fastened it, then tossed it over her bundled child to protect it.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let the power of the moon flow through her. "Give me strength," she whispered, as she dropped to a knee. She uttered a prayer, then kicked off the ground.

The Scorn of the Moon channeled out her magic, creating a barrier of mystic energies to protect her and Selene from the wind. Her magic rushed through her and she began accelerate as her form became etheric. She pumped her legs as fast as she could, sliding between trees and leaving a cloudy, white trail in the moonlight.

Her breathing grew labored, and she could feel every muscle in her body groaning in protest, but she would not stop. She could not stop. Diana could feel her body beginning to heat up and burn from the energy she was channeling. It was a day long march to the nearest village, and it was two hours before she began to scream and howl so she could manage the pain. The energy of the moon was burning through her body, but seemed unending. Her patron spirit was giving her everything she needed, but Diana knew it came with consequences.

The sun was beginning to rise as she finally gave out, her magics beginning to falter just outside the village. It was a little town just south of the Barrier Hills, with roofs made of thatched straw and walls of gray stones. She glanced around and saw people were already starting to rise; most were staring at her because of the banshee's wail they had heard as she approached the town.

"Where is the doctor!" She screamed, shaking the very air around her and releasing a burst of silky white magic. Her cloak tossed in the wind and Selene became visible.

A woman darted over. "Diana?"

"The doctor!" she shouted in response. "My child is sick, I need the doctor."

The villager grabbed her hand and started to drag her through the town. "Of course, of course," she called back as she hurried along, but quickly realized that Diana was shambling behind her. The woman flung Diana's arm around her shoulder and helped support her until they came to a larger house, with a nicer roof and more uniformly bricked walls.

She knocked a few times, and a man came out, shaving cream still on his face. Diana thrust the child at him. "She has a fever and hasn't awoken."

"Come in," he exhaled, still startled. He reached out and took the child, then withdrew into his home.

The woman nearly staggered as more of Diana's weight dropped onto her. "Are you okay?"

"Not at all, not at all. I hope she's okay." Diana could feel herself starting to wrack with sobs. She wished she could still cry; it might make her better to at least let it out.

"Babies get sick, my little ones have and they've always been fine. Here, have a seat," the woman said, moving her over to a chair in the entryway.

"Thank you," Diana said, taking a few deep breaths. "I should have come here right away when I found her. Damn it. Damn it!" Diana growled, causing the woman to take a step back. "What have I done?"

The woman's eyes began to water, and she stepped closer, patted her back and grabbed her hand. Diana didn't know her particularly well but had bought supplies from her husband's store. She believed her name was Amy.

Diana could feel herself drowning in sorrow; she hated people touching her, but appreciated the contact at that moment. She closed her eyes, then felt the world vanish around her.

Her eyes eventually shot open and found only ceiling. She sat up quickly, shaking away her weariness and ignoring the protest of every fibre of being. "My daughter, where is she!" she shouted into the air at whoever could hear.

A hand grabbed her quickly, and she glanced over, causing the world to blur. She found Amy sitting at her bedside. "You fainted, calm down."

"My daughter," Diana whimpered through the shooting pain. She had been stabbed, burned, shot, killed, and revived by magic, but she had never experienced such an ache.

"Listen, you have to stay calm. I have her here, but she isn't better."

Diana's eyes widened. Selene was resting in the woman's arms, but she was reddening, and her breathes were each shallow and weak. "What! Why isn't the doctor with her?"

"He doesn't know what's wrong, it isn't a normal illness. He said it was probably magical. None of us know what to do."

Diana clenched her teeth and tried to fight away the pain– she had to much to do to be stunned by pain. "Magical. Magical." She glanced over at Amy. "Where do you watch the League matches? Take me there."

"You aren't in any condition to move–,"

"I have to do this for her!" Diana growled, releasing a pulse of magic that sent whatever have been in the room flying around.

Amy's eyes widened and she nodded. She pulled Diana over her shoulder again, and helped her hobble out of the building. Eventually, they shambled to a larger building, and Diana pushed open the door with another burst of raw lunar magic.

The moment Diana saw the magical relic, she darted away, crossed the room and putting a hand on it. She forced her energy through, calling out to anyone on the other side of the connection. _'Anyone! I need aid!' _she shouted through the ether.

Eventually, she felt the familiar connection of a summoner linking into her consciousness. _'Diana? What is going on?'_

_'I need to be teleported to the Institute's Infirmary. I need to see Soraka.' _She turned and took Selene from Amy, who gave her a quizzical glance.

_'There was an accident and they're very busy. Also, we can only do that in emergencies–,'_

"I have a sick child and only Soraka can help!" she shouted through the connection and out loud simultaneously.

There was silence from the summoner for a moment. _'Let me get some help.' _

Diana focused her mind on her rushing adrenaline and her duty as a mother in an attempt to keep from blacking out. Each time she blinked she could feel the lure of darkness calling to her.

She finally released the breath she was holding as she was wrapped in blue clouds of magic. She fell to her knees the second it wound away from her, and she glanced around the busy room in which she found herself. Summoners in white medical robes darted around the room, attending to several others who were laying in the beds. It was chaos around her, and she began to shout for help.

A hand grabbed her shoulder. "Diana, what's wrong–,"

Diana held out Selene. She lamented handing her child to an assassin, but at least it was a medically trained assassin. "Please, save her," Diana managed to whisper. Akali took the child gently just as Diana collapsed again. She could feel the magic that was keeping her moving slip away, and her body grew numb as she passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they strode through the temple's halls, Leona watched as Lucia strained beneath a heavy bag on her shoulder filled with every one of her earthly possessions. It only amounted to a few extra sets of robes and a couple of personal books, but her frame was thin and tiny. The Radiant Dawn and the Iron Solari were all fighters, but most of the Solari were closer to scholars than soldiers.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to leave?" Lucia questioned, hefting the bag a little.

Leona could tell the girl couldn't divert her attention from keeping it up. She was moving slowly, and it was a fairly long walk down the mountain to where their carriage was waiting. "I'll trade you, I can handle the weight."

"No way, I can't let the Radiant Dawn carry my bag." Lucia shifted the weight again, dipping a little but righting herself.

Keeping her stride, Leona nodded and kept rocking her baby. "I don't mind at all. It's too heavy for you, but not for me. I plan on relying on you for a great many things so I can do this for you. It's only fair."

The acolyte slipped a quick glance before whipping her head back and forth. "I'm expected to do things for you, and I don't need anything in return," she said under her breath, as if anyone hearing her would be trouble.

Leona understood what the girl meant. It was the same with all of the Solari. She was their messiah, an avatar of their deity, or the one would raise its child, apparently. She was special and would always be treated as such. But that meant none of them could see her as a friend– see her as an equal.

There were days long past when she had friends and a loving family. Often Leona found herself longing for those days, but perhaps not so much as the days before she was a champion and Diana was still with her. She didn't hate her current life; she liked being a champion, she liked the league, and she liked being the Radiant Dawn. But the life of the Radiant Dawn was a cage. A gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless. Only Diana made her feel free.

One thing that Diana always used to be to her was a friend– her only friend. To Leona, Diana was an oasis in a desert of expectations. There was one place she didn't need to be the Radiant Dawn, and that was in Diana's arms. She could just be Leona, and it always felt fantastic.

In hindsight, Diana could set aside Leona's position because she wasn't a real believer. But that made Diana so appealing. The Solari revered Leona and her friends at the League respected her, but only Diana really cared for her. With her new, hardened, and angry persona no one would believe how loving the silver-haired woman used to be. In an environment where everyone else held her at an arm's length, Diana pulled her in and held her tight.

Leona glanced down at the child in her arms. Eos smiled radiantly at her, a friendliness shining through with joy only a child could have. Leona knew the child would have the same upbringing that she did. Eos was the Child of the Sun and would be worshiped and honored. But she would also be friendless and lonely; Leona could be there for her but the love of a mother wouldn't replace friends or freedom.

Lucia was still struggling. Before she could protest, Leona pulled away the bag with a free hand, thrusting Eos out and staring at the other woman. "No objections, by order of the Radiant Dawn."

The acolyte scowled at her. She reached and cradled Eos, then bounced the child a few times. "You're pushy, you know that? Sometimes I wonder how Diana ever dealt with you."

Leona hefted the two bags she was carrying, tossing both over her shoulder. Her divine augments made it easy, and she didn't have any problem with a little workout. "She likes it," she said smugly as she passed.

"Ha, never would have guessed."

* * *

As consciousness seeped back into Diana's mind, she found she couldn't quite will herself to open her eyes. The first thing she could feel was a subtle, sore pain. She wracked her brain for what had happened. She remembered running. Running until her legs burned, then running further. Running until there was nothing left of her at all.

The arcane magics of the summoners wafted on the air. Diana could feel it pressing on her skin. Her stomach knotted and she began to squirm as it attempted to refill her depleted stores of energy. It wasn't the right kind of magic– it wasn't what she needed.

Eventually she managed to crack open her eyes. Diana was in the infirmary of the Institute of War. That seemed about right– it had been her destination. There was a soft brush against her mind, and she finally sat up. The infirmary of the Institute.

"Selene!" she screamed. The air rushing from her lungs burned, and she spasmed, her back arching in pain.

_'Calm yourself,'_ a voice commanded through her mind, _'Soraka will be in soon.'_

Diana fell back and her eyes squeezed shut. "Where is she!" she seethed through her gritted teeth.

The sound of hooves echoed on the stone floor and a hand pushed her back. From it she could feel a surge of magic. It was soothing and refreshing, pushing out the uncomfortable energies. Every muscle in her body, tensed from pain and terror, relaxed as the divine magics worked though her.

"Where is she?" she whispered through the receding pain.

Soraka greeted Diana when she opened her eyes. "The child is safe, she's right here. Have you calmed yourself?"

The silver-haired woman nodded. She tested her fingers first, balling them into fists a few times, relieved to feel no pain. Toes were fine too. Legs. Arms. She finally sat up. "Thank you."

"I healed most of the damage before, but you were still dangerously drained and I couldn't infuse you with magic until you were conscious." Soraka gave her a once over, then stepped closer and held out Selene.

After double checking that she was stable enough, the silver-haired woman finally reached out and took the child. She pulled her lips into a smile as she sighed in relief. Selene seemed to resting peacefully; her temperature was normal and her breathing was even. "Thank goodness you're okay," she cooed. Gently rocking the baby, she began to a hum a little tune.

"You've been asleep for a day. You burned out your muscles and damaged your internal organs. I was able to heal you in time, but any delay and you could have been permanently injured. You should never augment yourself that much–,"

"I had to do it."

Soraka nodded. "I was going to say in the future. A few minutes later and the child may have been lost." The Starchild glanced down at the baby. She could see it snuggling against its mother, still asleep. "The child is part celestial. As in what I used to be before I became mortal. The child–,"

"Her name is Selene," Diana interrupted. She didn't like hearing her daughter called 'the child' repeatedly. Something about it bothered her. Her daughter was a little person, not an object.

"A beautiful name. She had a near lethal deficiency of magic. I had to give her some of mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Celestials need magic like a human needs food and water. But in their first stage they can't acquire it on their own. It should have come through naturally when you fed her. But I guess it wasn't–,"

"No," Diana rasped, cupping her mouth with her free hand. "I didn't know that. I was holding it back." She convulsed a little, then dropped her gaze to her child. "I was scared, it always burns me. I didn't want any of it to get to her."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," Soraka said calmly. "She would have been attuned to the divine magic. Actually, you should be too, it's odd that it burns you."

Diana's body began to wrack as she took dry sobs. Selene stirred quietly, her eyes slowly cracking open. Immediately, she began to wriggle and pull at the cloth she was wrapped in. When Selene finally freed herself, she immediately reached her arm up and began to clumsily swipe and press at Diana's face. When the Scorn of the Moon finally cracked a smile, her child did too.

"I'm sorry, Selene. I never meant for you to be hurt," Diana whispered. "I love you. I'm so sorry."

She could see Soraka watching her from the corner of her eye with curiosity plastered on her face, but otherwise betraying no emotion. Staring directly at the child, she began to speak. "Celestial children are difficult to raise, especially when you don't know anything about them."

"I won't let anyone take her from me," Diana immediately responded, all but growling as Soraka reached towards the child.

Soraka's hand darted back and she nodded. "I was going to wish you luck. Please come to me if anything else arises. I have extensive knowledge about celestials and I will do everything I can to aid you."

Diana was apprehensive at the show of support, and it must have been obvious to the other woman.

"I would never withhold care for a child. Besides, I believe many misjudge you– or at least, I don't believe that your past actions mean you are unfit to raise a child that you clearly love very deeply."

Diana still didn't relax, but nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Starchild."

She didn't look at Soraka, but she could hear a chuckle and her hooves start to pad out of the room. "The healing went well, feel free to leave when you are ready. Oh, and you might want to look into a mirror. Your hair was burnt badly as well. I asked Taric to 'heal' it."

When Diana looked up, the other champion was already gone.

* * *

Leona watched quietly as the scenery passed by outside. The two of them had descended the mountain in haste and boarded a carriage. Many of the city-states were quite far from the Institute, and the other champions often complained of their arduous journeys. Leona knew it was fortunate that Mount Targon was so close.

Though she would have been happier if there was something more exciting than cornfields outside the window to show her new daughter. Instead of subjecting the baby to that, she let her sleep. Across from her Lucia was staring out into the rural landscape. Her thin features were drawn with concern.

"Is something on your mind?"

The woman jumped a little, then turned towards Leona and nodded. "I haven't heard from Diana since she left. Whenever I see her in the League matches she always looks so angry. She used to be so nice– a little dorky, but nice. Has she really changed that much?"

"She has. Diana has grown very bitter. Them trying to kill her must have really hurt, more than I knew." She didn't like to talk about her own attempt to capture Diana. Her lover trying to take her life was probably a thousand times worse than the disapproval of the elders.

"Kill her?" Lucia questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You don't consider it an execution?" She whispered under her breath, as though someone was listening and going to punish her.

"There is no one to hear," Leona spoke clearly. "Yes, that isn't how I see it. Especially now that I have this little girl. The sun chose me because I would not take a life. I want to think it wasn't seeking war."

"I like Diana and all, but it doesn't seem like the moon had the same qualifications."

"I suppose the moon is often more vengeful than the sun. Perhaps it wanted retribution for the genocides."

"You believe it will end with those killings?"

"I can only pray that it will. Clearly the gods are working in mysterious ways and we don't know what they want. But for this child to be condemned to a life of war before it was even born would be cruel."

Lucia nodded then returned her gaze to the window. "Are you sure you aren't just seeing what you want to? I hope that it wasn't, but what if that part of Diana had always been there?"

"I knew her better than anyone– it wasn't." Leona shook her head sternly. "Diana is a good woman and I couldn't see her pushing her daughter to fight."

"But she's changed."

Leona grimaced and nodded. "I know."

"When we get there, would you mind me going to speak to her?"

"You want to see her?"

"She– she was a good friend and teacher. I want to see how she's doing. Even if she has changed."

Leona stood still for a moment before nodding. She let her shoulders sag and released a deep sigh. "I'll give you directions once we are there."

"Which is now."

Leona looked out the window and saw they were nearing the Institute of War. The carriage was just leaving out of the little village that had formed outside of its imposing outer walls. It was small but held all the amenities that couldn't be found inside the compound itself. The most notable buildings were the massive outdoor stages where outsiders gathered to watch a match.

They pulled though the gate without stopping; the protective magics would recognize her and let her through without fuss. The outside of the Institute was surrounded by tall ramparts with lighter versions of the magic etchings that were inside. The outer ones didn't actually serve a purpose, they were only there to make the structure imposing.

Inside the wall there was the massive forest that seemed to sprawl a greater area than the walls showed from the outside. Magic expanded the space, allowing for more room than the Institute actually took. Leona could see the look of amazement on Lucia's face as the cart pulled through the scenic woods, especially when they spotted Maokai shambling by.

After a few minutes, they passed out of the forest and the carriage came to a halt in front of the main building. There was a massive, wide set of stairs that led up to the imposing hall. Bordering the stairs were massive standards of all the city states and organizations that had champions or summoners.

As she stepped out, the child in her arms stirred. Leona faced her out towards the grandiose view. "Welcome to the League of Legends, Eos. Your new home."

* * *

Diana calmly stared at her own reflection. Her face still bore the brand of the Lunari, given to her before she was sentenced to death. Her eyes were still outlined with burnt scars from where her tears had boiled. The magically induced damage wasn't disfiguring; it looked slick and dark as though she was wearing too much eyeliner. The silver-haired woman knew that it didn't look terrible, but she often looked in the mirror and was surprised at the person she found.

But what Diana focused on most was her hair; she hadn't changed it since she was a teenager. It hung looser before it was pulled back into her Iron Solari headdress, but she had kept it the same length. It pained her how much she clung to the past, refusing to change even her hairstyle.

It was because Leona had never told her what she found appealing about her. Her lover had paid her plenty of compliments, but had never really explained why she had approached her in the first place. In the past, she was scared to change how she looked. She didn't want to change whatever had drawn Leona to her.

Perhaps it was her blue eyes that used to be as clear as still water. They were the feature that Diana most prided herself on. Now, she had vacant, empty eyes, frightening and glowing with silver magics. But with her magic reserves so drained she could see a faint hint of blue starting to pierce the silvery veil.

Now her hair had changed too. A good length must have been seared and damaged by the magic, because it had been sheared down to barely reach her neck. Taric had left some headbands, and one was pulling back her bangs.

If she had to be honest– she liked it. It looked cleaner and more stylish, and perhaps more motherly. It also felt lighter on her head and she assumed it would be less work to care for. Besides, she could care less about what Leona thought of her now.

"It looks good, Diana, it makes you look younger. I especially like the headband– display the promise of your vengeance proudly." Morgana lay lounging on the black leather couch in the corner of her room. "Never let them forget. Never let her forget."

"She won't," Diana responded quietly.

If Diana had to be honest, Morgana held a bit more anger than herself, but the Fallen Angel was one of the few champions she could relate to in the league. As an abandoned orphan herself, Diana believed that breaking the bonds of family was a terrible thing to do, and Kayle had more than earned the woman's ire.

Diana thought that Morgana was misjudged because she looked so dark and brooding. The woman was fighting for freedom and individuality. Most in the League and across Valoran who watched the matches believed that she was evil to Kayle's perfect goodness. Much like herself there was more to the Fallen Angel than anyone saw.

"I don't care whether I look younger or not. I am a mother now. A mother." Diana examined herself in the mirror again.

"I thought you human women were always concerned with how old you look. It still seems so odd that you suddenly have a daughter, but Selene is precious. Children are very rare where I'm from."

Diana stepped away from the mirror with a slight smile and moved across her room. It was small and decorated simply in silver and black. Her favorite part was the enchantment that made the ceiling look like the night sky, complete with stars and a moon that changed phase in sync with the real one.

"Yes, she is."

Diana ran her hand over the silver painted side of a crib that now rested in the corner; a gift from the summoners. She tapped the mobile of stars and moons and set it spinning, and smiled down at her resting daughter. They had agreed to let her stay if she continued to compete in at least one official match every month. In hindsight, she wasn't sure why she didn't come back right away to raise her daughter the comforts of her home.

Diana watched the little girl stir, beginning to cry out softly for her mother. The new mother could recognize her daughter's calls already. She wouldn't delay caring for her child, but she even loved the way her daughter cried. She loved the girl's soft pudgy cheeks and her soft pudgy belly. She adored her little eyes that were the same piercing blue that her own used to be. She could already see sparks of intelligence there– she swore that her daughter would be a genius when she grew up.

She just loved her daughter, plain and simple.

That's why she hated that she hurt her. She was furious with herself that she let her daughter get sick. There was nothing at the Institute that would have kept her away if she knew the girl was going to be in danger. But when there was a knock at the door, she knew the Institute was probably ready to prove her wrong. With Nami still gone, everyone she even considered an acquaintance was already in the room.

The sound caused Selene to awaken fully, then cry out softly. Diana immediately scooped the girl up and began to rock her, humming a soft tune as she went to answer the door. If it wasn't for the baby in her arms, she probably would have hit the ceiling when she opened it. She tried her best to get her pulse under control and arms to stop shaking.

"Diana. I just moved in across the hall. I thought perhaps we could talk. I've been told we actually have a lot in common."

The Scorn of the Moon just stared at the Dark Sovereign, her jaw slightly open. Syndra stood just outside her door, her feet actually on the ground and her hands on her hips. The girl seemed to be looking elsewhere as she spoke but eventually let her glowing violet eyes find Diana.

"You– have a baby?" Syndra asked calmly, pointing at Selene.

"Yes. A gift from the heavens." Even if she was a little frightened of the slightly off-kilter mage and her fierce temper, she couldn't help but show off her beautiful child. "Her name is Selene."

Diana tensed a little as Syndra took a step closer and stared at the child. When Syndra finally broke the silence, Diana's heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

"She's adorable!" The Dark Sovereign chimed, her usual dark echoes pulling up in pitch and harmonizing.

Diana did her best to not take a step back when Syndra extended a clawed finger to her daughter. The nail wasn't really dangerous, but offending this girl most certainly would be.

Selene regarded the finger with wide eyes, then glanced up at the girl. After a few seconds of examination, she smiled, stretched a hand out, and gripped it softly. Syndra smiled back and raised her other hand. The nail dissolved in a purple mist of magic, and she began to tickle Selene's belly.

"You're a good girl, aren't you?" Syndra smiled and tilted her head, then stood up straight. "Would you mind if– do you think I could hold her?"

It took another few seconds for Diana to recover from the shock. She couldn't believe that Syndra actually asked permission to do something. "That might not be for the best," Diana said, hoping that Syndra would keep calm. Her need for personal safety was being overcome by the need to keep her daughter safe.

"Oh. I think I understand." Syndra's shoulders sagged, and she glanced at the floor.

Diana's own shoulders relaxed a little at the dejected look on the girl's face. "You can come in though. You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes," Syndra answered, her lips pulling back into a reserved smile.

Diana let her into the room, and the woman crossed and sat beside Morgana in the corner. She saw the two begin to chat. They probably had plenty in common too. When Diana sat down with them, Syndra began to fawn over her daughter, playing little games and speaking in her chiming baby voice.

Diana contemplated if it was a mistake to invite someone whose title is 'The Dark Sovereign' to sit and play with her child, but the girl seemed to be enamored with her daughter. Maybe Syndra was misjudged too. The essentially all powerful woman had a soft spot for babies. Or maybe it was just her daughter– Selene was fantastically perfect.

"So, you moved into the room across the hall? What happened to your castle?" Morgana asked.

Syndra turned and nodded at her, a goofy expression falling off of her face. "It's just sitting out in the sea. It was time for a change of pace. I am a champion now, so I thought I would move in and get to know some of the others."

Diana nodded, wondering if she hadn't done enough of that.

"So this child, who is the father?"

"There isn't one. She was literally a gift from the heavens."

Syndra smiled and nodded. It seemed like an odd thing to accept so quickly, but there were certainly stranger origin stories all around them. "That would explain why she's so perfect," Syndra said, returning her attention to the baby. "You're perfect, aren't you?"

When another knock came at her door, Diana grit her teeth. Maybe it was a mistake, but she knew what she wanted to do. She knew that if anyone should give the benefit of the doubt, it was her. "Take her while I answer the door."

Syndra's smile practically reached her ears and she nodded. When tendrils of magic started to extend from her hand, Diana batted it quickly.

"With your arms. I won't have you levitating her."

The Dark Sovereign pulled her hand back, but then acquiesced with a nod. She took the child from Diana, then began to rock and coo in sweet chimes at her. Diana grinned a little at the sight, then stood to see who else had come to visit.

"I can control my magic better than my arms," she heard Syndra grumble lightly in her direction, a smile still on her face.

A friendly Syndra was so odd, but Diana smiled and rolled her eyes; mostly for her own satisfaction, because no one would be able to tell. Teenagers and their grumbling. A sudden moment of apprehension dawned on her– she would have to deal with her own teenage daughter some day. But that was a bridge to cross when she got to it. She just had to hope that Selene wouldn't be so rebellious, like herself, and apparently everyone else that would be around while she grew up.

When she opened the door, and without a child to keep her rooted to the ground, she actually leapt an inch off the ground. "Lucia!?"

The robed acolyte stood calmly, then gave a sheepish grin. "Diana. It's good to see you. I thought I'd visit you. I um– I came with Leona. To help care for, well, her child." Lucia glanced over Diana's shoulder and saw the other two women, giving a little jump of her own. "Err, I see you're busy. I'll let you continue your–," the woman tilted her head as she examined Syndra and Morgana, then glanced back at Diana, "–coven?"

Diana looked offended for a moment, then shrugged. Perhaps the three of them did look quite imposing together and they actually were all vengeful, magic wielding women. She could understand how someone could perceive them as witches. Then, Lucia's earlier words sunk in. "Leona has a child as well?"

The other woman nodded in response. "It was from a vague prophesy, but you both ended up with children. The Child of the Sun and the Child of the Moon." Lucia stood calmly for a moment, but then glanced back into the room. She leaned in and whispered, "is it really safe to have your daughter around them? They look sort of scary."

"People say the same about me," Diana answered in a chilly tone.

"Right. Sorry. You were always a loner. It's good that you have friends here."

Diana nodded. "I guess I do." She turned and looked over her shoulder at the two women who most considered frightening. Syndra was a misunderstood, angry, teenage loner like she used to be. Most believed Morgana was evil when she was actually fighting for a noble cause. When Diana seriously considered it, she believed they could become her friends. "It was good to see you again, Lucia." Diana said sternly, leaving no room for other options.

"Right, bye." The younger woman turned and left, her shoulders seeming to slump.

Diana couldn't say anything else. She gripped the door tightly, and hoped that she wouldn't have to see that reminder of her past very often.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diana released a soft sigh as she continued to stare down at her baby. The room was quiet and she could hear the soft little breaths the baby puffed out. She couldn't help but smile at the resting girl.

"She's beautiful, you know," Syndra whispered. She was leaning on the crib across from her, arms crossed on the wall and chin resting on the back of her hands.

It had been a month since Diana's return to the Institute, and she couldn't help but smile slightly at the peacefully happy expression on the teenager's face. It seemed so odd that a month before she would have been so certain that Syndra couldn't make that face.

But Syndra was probably the most helpful person around. If she needed someone to watch Selene, the girl jumped at the opportunity. There was no way she could have managed without her; there was too much training and too many practice matches for her to go it alone.

When Diana first returned, she didn't think that she wanted any of her few acquaintances anywhere her child. But time and time again the champions of the League proved her wrong. Having Selene around tempered Morgana's fury; in fact the Fallen Angel loved to show up with baked goods, even though Selene herself wasn't old enough to eat them. The three even had tea every weekend, and jokingly called it their 'witch's coven,' since both had over head Lucia's comment.

Katarina, whom she had occasionally fought and even more rarely spoken too, had volunteered to help her arrange occasional official matches since her schedule was tighter. She wouldn't leave Selene alone with her though; she still didn't care for assassins.

She smiled at Syndra, reaching a hand into the crib and sweeping a hand through Selene's thin silver hair. "Beautiful? Don't insult her, she's perfect. I hadn't had a chance to say it yet; thank you for helping me with her so often."

Syndra stayed silent, staring down at the child. "It is nothing," the girl finally responded, "I love spending time with Selene. I love children, but I've never been allowed to be close to any. Most mothers run the other direction; if anything I should be thanking you. I know it must be scary to leave her with someone like me." Syndra rubbed at her left arm as she spoke.

Diana circled the crib and rested a hand on the teenager's back. The Dark Sovereign didn't know how much Diana hated most contact, so she didn't know how big the gesture was. But that was fine, Diana didn't want her to know how much she was starting to care. "I_ am_ someone like you. Syndra, you're a good girl, you really are. I know you'd never hurt her."

"I'd never hurt any child." A glum look crossed the Dark Sovereign's face. "It hurts that people assume I would."

"I know what you mean."

"Yeah," Syndra said, smiling as she glanced back down at Selene. "Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Of course." Diana liked it when Syndra came to her with problems. The girl was a painfully misguided, betrayed teenager of nineteen years, seven spent with cold, emotionless monks and three with no one at all. While Diana wasn't much older she did have wisdom to offer.

Honestly it made her feel like an older sister. Syndra seemed so lonely. All of that abandonment and isolation left her with a need of family, and Diana didn't mind helping to fill that role.

"I'm in this relationship, and this person helps me become a better person and we have fun together. But sometimes I don't think I really like them. I don't know what it is but it just doesn't feel right. Sometimes the relationship just doesn't feel right."

"If that's the case than you should end it. Syndra, you can't just force these things. Trust me, when you're in love you'll know it– and you deserve love, not just fun. You should never be in a relationship that you don't want to be in."

"What if I don't know what that feels like? What if I'm not sure that I can be in love?"

Diana shook her head. "You're a regular girl and you can fall in love, you just have to meet the right girl. The one that makes your soul ache if you're apart. The one that makes you feel whole. The one that, when you're around them, makes the world seem as though it has more colors than you ever knew before."

The Dark Sovereign raised an eyebrow. "Well, I certainly don't have all of that with my girlfriend. Have you?"

Diana looked at her darkly, then glanced down at the floor. Yes, she had, and probably wouldn't find it ever again. No; she certainly wouldn't find it ever again.

Dana creased her brow, realizing that she had said girl. She kept that a secret for ten years and then blurted it accidentally to a friend after a month. But her eyes grew a little wide; Syndra had said girlfriend. She glanced up at the girl, ready to say something– anything.

That was when it started.

A silver glow began to fill the room. It was subtle at first and Diana's well attuned eyes didn't flinch. But she saw Syndra begin to squint and raise a hand to shield her eyes. It wasn't until the intensity grew enough to illuminate the room that she realized what was happening. She glanced at the source of the light.

The crib became a white spot. Even though the Scorn of the Moon's eyes were flushed with divine magic and couldn't be damaged by it, she couldn't see the inside. Before she could react to pull Selene out, it faded into blackness. A full, complete darkness until her eyes readjusted.

"What was that?" Syndra asked, blinking from the blinding light.

Diana couldn't answer. If she had the faculties to even comprehend the question she would have found it impossible to get her tongue to move, but she was so confused that the words hadn't even registered.

She was staring down at a little girl. Not a baby– a little girl. No older than five, she laid curled in a crib that was a bit too small, clutching at the simple silver dress she was wearing. The girl stirred a little, her striking blue eyes sliding open.

The girl curled her fingers, then wriggled her toes. She pushed herself up, still curled uncomfortably in the small space. She rubbed a little pale hand at her eyes. She flapped her mouth a few times. "Mm– eh– ah–," she murmured, seeming to be trying to get used to her tongue.

Syndra was staring down at her now too, both eyebrows pulled up in shock, and she glanced over at the other woman. Diana was still frozen, staring at the little girl. But just like when she first held her, Diana could tell in her heart that this was her child. She could feel that love.

"Selene?" she asked, starting to reach a hand towards the girl.

The silver-haired girl tilted her head. "Yes, mother?"

Before she could touch her daughter and insure that what she was seeing was real, there was a soft thud beside her. She looked over and saw Syndra on her back, fainted on the floor. Maybe her eyes were rolled back– there was no way to tell.

* * *

Diana was annoyed that she didn't get to celebrate that her daughter was taking her first steps, but it was lucky because otherwise carting Syndra on her back would have been impossible.

Selene held her hand and slinked behind her. It was late, so most champions and summoners were asleep. Diana ignored the stares of the few others around, keeping to the edge of the center atrium and heading towards the Ionian wing of the Institute.

When she found the door she wanted, she kicked it a few times.

"Do you know how late it is?" Soraka asked when she opened door. The Starchild looked over state of the three girls. "Come in," she said with a smile.

Diana entered the room and slid Syndra onto the nearest piece of furniture.

"Is she alright?" Soraka asked, glaring at the Dark Sovereign. Diana knew that they didn't get along, but she wasn't really here for Syndra.

"Yes, she fainted and I didn't want to leave her alone," Diana answered. "What is going on with Selene?" She pulled her daughter over and beside her but Selene immediately squirmed out of the grasp, getting behind one of Diana's legs and gripping at her clothes.

"I knew that it would be happening soon; I had Morgana prepare me a traditional cake to celebrate. Let me retrieve it," Soraka answered with a smile, starting to step away.

Diana grabbed her arm. "A cake? Why did she suddenly grow? What's wrong with her?"

Soraka looked confused. "Nothing is wrong, she has just entered her second stage."

"Second stage? What does that mean?"

"Oh, I didn't explain any of that? Sorry, I should have told you." Soraka scratched a finger at her cheek; Diana thought it was an oddly exaggerated motion. Something you wouldn't see real person do. But of course, the Starchild wasn't really a normal person. "Celestials don't grow the way humans do. After set periods of time, we build up enough divine magic to grow our body. Selene has been given enough to grow to her second stage, the equivalent of a four or five year old child."

"How many stages are there?" Diana asked, making attempt to nudge her girl forward but Selene stayed firmly planted behind her, watching the Starchild with just one eye.

"Five. The time increases between each, and the half celestials I've known have grown much faster than a human child. She'll be like this for a year. Like a ten year old for two. Like a late teenager for eight. Then an adult."

"She'll be fully grown in eleven years?" Diana asked, her voice dropping slightly. "That's all?"

"Well, celestial children develop quickly but they tend to stay closer to home. Their behavior is quite different; they aren't so eager to set off on their own and don't need to be."

"By that pattern, that final stage should last, sixteen, or– thirty two years?"

"Full celestials are immortal once they reach stage five. But mortals can expect more than a hundred years in their final stage. She'll live much longer than you."

Slene jumped a little, then fully wrapped her arms around Diana tightly. "But I don't want to. I want her to stay with me," she murmured.

Diana's eyes bulged and she patted her daughter's head. "Don't worry about that, it won't be for a long, long time." She looked back at Soraka. "So she's fine?"

"Yes, completely normal."

Syndra was starting to stir and Soraka glanced over at her. "I'll make sure she gets back safely. You should let her get some rest," the Starchild said, gesturing to Selene, who squeezed tighter at the motion. Soraka's brows furrowed as she watched the child hide behind her mother's legs. "I've never met the Moon personally but I know that she isn't shy."

Diana nodded. "Yes. She must get it from me. I was much the same," the Scorn of the Moon said under her breath. "Thank you. If you would please explain all of this to Syndra, I would appreciate it."

The Dark Sovereign had awoken slightly at this point. She had sat up from her chair and was trying to get her bearings. "Explain what?"

"That Selene," Diana started to explain, dragging the little girl to face Syndra. The girl didn't seem as hesitant to display herself, but still stood right at the base of Diana's legs. "Is fine. Soraka can explain what happened but I'm going to let my little angel rest." She looked down at her child. "Say goodbye to Syndra."

"She's not coming with us?" Selene asked, arching her back to look up at her mother.

"No, Soraka will take care of her for awhile then she'll go back to her own room. So say goodnight."

Selene darted forward, arms extended out. Though she didn't know what was happening, Syndra leaned forward and completed the hug as the girl got to her. "Bye, Aunt Syndra."

The Dark Sovereign squeezed her much tighter, and glanced up at Diana with a huge smile on her face. Even with as much time as they spent together, Diana hadn't seen her look so touched. "Good night, Selene."

The girl shot back over to her mother, gripping at her hand as soon as she was close enough. "Goodnight Syndra, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

With that, Diana left the Starchild's room, holding her daughter's hand on the whole way back. She started to chat with the girl. It seemed odd how much the girl had to say.

Diana knew one thing– there was a whole world to show her newly aged little girl. All the wondrous sights, heavenly aromas, beautiful musics, and delicious foods of the world would be brand new to her. A normal child grew accustomed to them gradually, but Selene could experience them so suddenly. The thought exhilarated Diana a little– she had no idea where to start.

Eventually they found their way back to their home. That's what it had become; not her room, but their home. Diana glanced down at Selene. The girl was wearing a loose fitting, airy silver dress that dropped to her knees. There wasn't really anything else around so she would have to sleep in that.

She glanced over at the crib that was suddenly the wrong size. Selene seemed to start heading towards it but Diana softly stopped her with a hand on the shoulder. "You can stay in my bed tonight."

Diana walked over and peeled away the covers, crawling in. She patted beside her and Selene slid in. She reached out her magic to dim the lights and her daughter immediately scooted closer and squeezed against her.

"I remember in the old place you let me sleep on you," the little girl whispered. "I liked that."

"Me too," Diana answered back, squeezing her daughter.

"I can finally say it. I love you too."

At that moment, Diana wished she could cry tears of joy.

* * *

Leona stretched out her arms thoroughly. They were sore and tired from a long training session. She let the hot water of her private shower ease the pain. She hadn't changed her training schedule and wouldn't. It was about personal discipline– that, and distraction.

Having Eos to care for was certainly helping and the girl was such a sweet, energetic child that it took a lot out of her. But she could not forget how broken her heart still was. It had taken almost a year for it to nearly recover.

Now, to her dismay, Leona had to see Diana caring for Selene. Diana had a motherly glow that simply drifted off of her in unrelenting sheets of gentle sweetness. Though Diana tended to keep to herself, she would occasionally bring Selene out into the dining areas. It tore at Leona's heart to have to see that loving, gentle expression that used to be directed at her; although she was glad that it was for the child and not another woman.

That would have killed her.

Diana was softening again, she could see it. But now she was showing it too others too. Those gentle, caring expressions used to be reserved for their alone time. Now Diana had even _more_ friends. She had noticed Syndra, Morgana, and Katarina all hovering around her former lover.

The Radiant Dawn swiped her hand over a runic mark on the wall, causing the water to cease. For several minutes, she just stood, letting the last few rivulets run down her face. Yes, Diana seemed to be recovering nicely.

She stepped out of her shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She left the bathroom and walked over to the nearest window. Closing her eyes, the Radiant Dawn took a deep breath and drew sunlight to her. Bathed in warmth for a few minutes, she felt her muscles relax and fill again with magical energies. Once she finished, she ran her hand through her now only slightly damp hair. Another perk of worshiping the sun.

As she started to head towards her dresser, there was a knock on the door. Leona hesitated a moment, then decided to check the peephole first. When she knew who was on the other side, she jerked the door open and gestured for the woman to enter.

Diana passed by, her eyes glaring and raking over Leona's nearly naked form. "You should get dressed."

"You've seen it all before," Leona retorted. She crossed the room and sprawled out onto her couch. She beckoned Diana to sit beside her. "I really like your new hairstyle. You look beautiful," she called across the room.

Diana followed then sat down on the edge of the coffee table. She began to toy with a strand of her hair. "You shouldn't say things like that any more– but thank you. I just thought I would check in and see if your daughter had grown as well."

Leona nodded. "She has, it was a shock. There was a burst of light, and suddenly she wasn't a baby. It nearly blinded Lucia and I think she nearly had a heart attack."

"Poor girl; Syndra actually fainted." The silver-haired woman glanced around the room. "Where is the child?"

"Lucia took her shopping. One dress isn't enough."

"You don't want to shop for your daughter?" Diana asked, tilting her head.

"Not really, it's not like I have a fashion sense. It's either robes or armor. Not like you, I really like your–,"

"Leona, stop."

"Why? We are having an earnest conversation and you're being so much more civil than usual. I've missed this and it makes me want to pay you compliments. It isn't as though I'm being dishonest. Is it so wrong for me to tell you how beautiful you've become?"

Diana bit her lip. "It is. You know better than to go down that road again."

"I won't stop. If we're going to call it a road then you should know there are no forks for me to take. There is no one else for me."

"I don't have time for this. I'm busy, and you should be too. Take motherhood more seriously."

"We both knew that if we could have kids, you would be the motherly one. I believe we had at least one conversation about it. Both of us even used the names we discussed; Eos and Selene if we had twin girls."

"I just thought it seemed fitting. Leona, I don't want to get your hopes up; I'm wholly devoted to raising my daughter right now."

"Actually, while we're on the subject of raising the girls," Leona said, intentionally making it sound like she was grouping them together, "I wanted to make sure– well, that you weren't training her to fight."

Diana had been glaring slightly before, but it suddenly grew intense and her brow crinkled roughly. She pushed herself from the table, sending it back a few inches. She marched over to Leona's side. The Radiant Dawn couldn't do anything but stare into the Scorn of the Moon's fierce white eyes.

_Thud!_

"Jeez, Di, I was expecting a slap," Leona mumbled, rubbing at her freshly punched jaw. She was tough and still a little magically augmented, so it wouldn't bruise, but it still smarted fiercely.

"How dare you," Diana spat. "Of course I'm not! That is my daughter! I would never raise her into a life of violence! I love her too much to drag her into my battle."

"Calm yourself, I knew that you wouldn't but I had to make sure." Leona said, watching Diana's intense heaves slow down. "I know you very well, and I knew you wouldn't. You remember Marcus?"

"Of course I remember that jackass."

Leona chuckled. "That jackass is Elder Apollo. He wanted to start training Eos as soon as possible. That was why I left. I knew our girls weren't meant to fight each other."

Diana nodded for a moment, then shook her head violently. "We were together for ten years– _ten _years– and you had to ask me if I would train a child to fight. That isn't okay. In fact, it's terrible. You're terrible, and I'm leaving." In a silver blur she shot towards the door.

Over their ten years together Leona had never once let Diana leave her room angry at her. Outside of those four walls, all of their actions were measured and restrained. If Diana left during a fight there wouldn't be a chance to apologize and Leona was always scared that she wouldn't come back. That same fear gripped her as she slung a hand out, sending forth a ray of light.

It struck Diana, stopping her short. The Radiant Dawn was pulled across the room and immediately pinned the Scorn of the Moon against the door.

"Let me go," Diana growled.

"No, not before I apologize. I knew you would never do anything like that. You're a good woman, Di, and you're a great mother. I'm sorry."

Diana looked her closely in the eyes. Leona knew that she was showing sincerity because she was sincere. She knew that the woman may not believe her, but it was all honest.

"I accept your apology."

Leona smiled slightly. She released her and took a step back, watching as Diana calmed herself and stepped away from the door to open it.

But then her hand hesitated at the knob. Diana turned around, and looked Leona dead in the eyes. She shyly brushed a hand through her hair, reminding Leona of days long past when the woman was her girlfriend. "Thanks for saying I'm a good mother."

Leona tilted her head, then nodded. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. This was Diana speaking. It was not the new, angry woman but the old, gentle one that she loved so deeply. So she shrugged her shoulders, smiled, and blurted out a quick, "I love you."

Diana froze, then nodded. "I love you, too. I think I always will." But then, her gaze dropped to the ground. "But that doesn't mean we can get back together. You may have forgiven what I've done, but the Solari never will, and I'll never forgive them. We won't be fighting anymore, but I can't be with you and have all of that conflict around me and my daughter, and I can't be your secret any more. Good bye, my sunshine."

And then Diana left. And Leona could feel the tears running down her face.

* * *

The sound of beautiful music drew Eos down the hall. She had already given Lucia the slip upon returning to the castle, taking advantage of her brand new legs. She took a huge stretch, curling her toes into the soft grass of the garden.

The redheaded child stepped further in, letting herself follow the draw of the sweet sound. As it grew louder and closer, she began to gently sway and spin to the rhythm. From her short height, everything in the garden looked massive. Massive trees, massive bushes, a massive pond.

Eos closed her eyes and let herself drift. She relished the air rushing over her skin and her muscles tensing and stretching as she moved. It was such a pleasant change from laying on her back in a crib all day.

Then, her legs hit something soft and light, sending her tumbling onto the grass with a little whoop. She opened her eyes, staring up at the bright open sky.

"You're a little heavy," a voice murmured from beneath her.

"Sorry," Eos answered, rolling off and onto her stomach. Then, she came face to face with what had interrupted her dance.

Staring back at her was another little girl, who was sitting up and brushing off a few blades of grass with tiny, pale hands. Eos felt a sense of familiarity– maybe not that, perhaps comfort– or maybe not that. Eos couldn't decide, but whatever it was, it felt right. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but crawl forward and give the other girl a hug.

"My name is Selene," the girl said with a smile, wrapping her arms around the other.

"I'm Eos," she replied, releasing the other girl. "It's good to meet you."

Selene released a light hum, then nodded. She curled her legs up, and let her gaze go back into the center of the garden. Eos followed it, finding a woman with silver skin whirling and twirling in a clearing. The motions were entrancing and beautiful. Up in a nearby tree was a woman with blue hair, split in the center into two tied off tails. Eos decided she liked it– she would ask if she do her hair like that.

Eos stood up and started to spin and smile, mimicking the motions the best she could. Selene glanced over to her, smiling and starting to giggle.

"Dance too, it's fun."

Selene hummed and shook her head, then giggled again as Eos threw her hands into the air and fell onto her back.

"What do you want to do, then? You can't just sit there; that's no fun."

"I wanted to watch, it's so pretty." Selene smiled, "I should find Aunt Syndra again, I got separated." The silver-haired girl stood up off the ground.

"Big deal, you don't always need a grown up around." Eos stretched and flexed her toes. "The music is perfect for playing, so let's do something!"

Both jolted when a mechanical voice interrupted them. "Who are you?" the silver woman chimed, her head twisting in odd motions as she spoke.

Eos could see Selene begin to shiver and shimmy back from the stranger. Without a moment of hesitation, Eos leapt in front of her. Selene quickly squeezed against her back and hid. The silver-haired girl was a little shorter and peeked out from behind the other's neck.

"She's Selene and I'm Eos. Who are you?"

"Orianna. My friend over there is Sona." The mechanic woman stood up. "They are Leona and Diana's children," Orianna called back to the other woman at a higher volume.

Eos liked the sound of that. Leona and Diana's children. She didn't really know what it meant, but that sounded _right. _It sounded like it was the way things should be. A word finally came to mind for what Selene was to her– _sister_.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diana's fingers swiftly worked the clasp on the brand new little cloak she had bought in town. There wasn't a way to buy children's clothing in the Institute, but a quick trip yielded a few things for Selene to wear until she could take her to get some nicely tailored clothing. Her hand smoothed out the fabric and she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

She hadn't expected to find anything she really liked in the small town, but she had managed to find at least one article nice enough for her daughter. After some questioning, she found out the girl's favorite color was actually dark blue– she had been expecting silver or black.

So she had bought a fine silken cloak. It bore a deep midnight blue color and a sheen that made it look like surging ocean water when it moved. Her loosely curled silver hair provided a breaker to the waves of the cloak's folds. Selene's hanging tresses were closer to Leona's then her own; it was especially ironic because Eos had straight smooth hair.

"There we go. Did you pack your satchel?"

Selene gave her a little affirmative hum.

"Good. Once I prepare our lunch we can leave."

Diana crossed the room over to the small kitchen hidden in an alcove. She prepared the food at the little outward facing bar and she could see her daughter. She began to pack the lunch, and felt her heart warm when she saw her daughter start to work on some drawings that were sitting on their coffee table. Diana felt motherly– and it felt good.

When she was nearly finished, there was a knock on the door. She recognized the dull thuds that weren't quite the sound of knuckles. "Come in."

The door swung open and Syndra stepped into the room. "Good morning."

Diana didn't know why Syndra was stopping by; they didn't have plans that morning. She was taking Selene out into the woods to see some of Zyra's flower gardens. It would make a fantastic first excursion for the little girl; she had been cautious to not let Selene out until she could plan a truly memorable and excellent first trip. As much as she liked Syndra it seemed like it should be just the two of them.

Her eyebrow raised when another teenage girl came into the room behind Syndra– the only other one in the League. The young captain of the guard was carrying a mop and a bucket. Diana really didn't know what was happening anymore.

The small dark spheres that normally circled Syndra were instead around Irelia, taking close orbits and nearly grazing her skin with each pass. The girl seemed to squirm uncomfortably whenever they moved though her vision.

"I wanted to apologize, so I thought I would have your place cleaned spotless while you were out," Syndra calmly explained, putting her hands on her hips. She gestured back at Irelia, who gave a nod.

"Irelia offered to clean my room?"

"No," Syndra glared over at the girl, who shivered a little at the stare. "She is the reason I lost track of Selene, so she owes me."

Diana crossed her arms sternly. "It was _her_ fault that_ you_ weren't watching my daughter close enough?"

Syndra's shoulders deflated a little. When Irelia smirked, the spheres of dark energy stopped and began to quiver in the air. The girl shivered again. "Actually, it was my fault," Irelia explained meekly.

Syndra turned to Diana. "She accused me of kidnapping Selene. No questions. She saw me holding a _smiling_ child and automatically assumed I had kidnapped her. Then she had the monk and the monkey try to tackle me."

"Well I didn't know that it was Selene–,"

"No excuses!" Syndra spat, causing the air to reverberate and the balls to elongate, pointing at Irelia.

Diana glared at Irelia and remembered her previous conversation with Syndra. Accusing her trusted babysitter of wishing harm on her daughter was not acceptable. "I think my toilet could use a good scrubbing," Diana commented with a smirk.

Syndra laughed, "Very well." The Dark Sovereign moved beside Diana, who had turned and continued to pack the little basket. "I am very sorry about yesterday. I would understand if you don't want me to watch her again," Syndra said quietly, taking care so that Irelia couldn't hear her.

Diana examined her carefully. There was a look of dejection and worry on her face. "No, getting tackled is a fair enough excuse. Besides, I doubt you were already accounting for the fact that Selene can walk and run."

"I didn't expect her to bolt on me. By the way, I wouldn't let Wukong or Lee Sin anywhere near her. She's probably still afraid of them." Syndra hesitated for a moment. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course, Selene wouldn't be happy if her Aunt stopped coming to play with her. But don't let it happen again. We should be heading out now. Try not to work Irelia to death."

"I can't make any promises," Syndra retorted with a cackle.

* * *

The Radiant Dawn took a deep breath, thankful for the scent of flowers that drifted into the white wooden pavilion. It seemed like such a stark contrast to the otherwise clear, pretty garden. The imposing structure housed four square tables, seated at which were a variety of female champions and summoners. It was the demacian's weekly brunch, to which she had a standing invitation.

Eos was sitting on a high back chair, her feet hanging off the front and only filling a fourth of the massive seat. Leona straightened out one of her daughter's new pigtails then reached down and put her hands onto her shoulders.

"She's so cute," Lux commented with a giggle.

Kayle stayed silent but stared at the child intently.

"Yes, and well behaved. Diana's little one always hides away," Fiora said from beside her.

"I would be scared all the time too if Diana was my mother," Shyvana joked from beside her, earning her a slight glower from Leona that she didn't notice.

"Speaking of children," Fiora said, turning to the Half-Dragon, "have you seen Lady Eastworth's newborn?"

The half dragon shook her head. "I have not. Is he cute?"

"Not at all. I was shocked–,"

This was when Leona checked out of the conversation. Most would say her friends were of quite a high caliber. But though they were polite, they were easily distracted. They always seemed to have something to say about someone and usually it wasn't very nice. In all honesty, she knew too much about the personal lives of too many upper class ladies in Demacia even though she had never met them in her life.

But it was just something she would have to put up with. Caitlyn was nicer and didn't get into that herself, but she often didn't come to these brunches because they ended up devolving into gossip sessions about people they didn't know.

Leona handed Eos a finger sandwich from the table. Her daughter examined it for a moment, then took a big bite of it and grinned. Leona stood up and then gestured for Lux, who had broken off into the conversation, to speak to her.

The blonde demacian walked beside her with a smile. "Yes?"

The Radiant Dawn was a lot of things, but she wasn't a liar. They let her leave the temple because she said Eos would be trained by the finest, so she would. "I was wondering if you could teach my daughter some magic? She should be quite talented at manipulating light."

"Yes, I can tell she has access to a lot of magic. She'll make a capable mage. So, like, explosives, beams, and maybe some restraint magics?"

Leona shook her head. "I meant your sleight of hand spells. Weaving images, misdirection, things like that."

Lux looked surprised. "Is that all? I thought you'd want her to learn something more efficient for combat. I just figured she was, like, some sort of rival to Diana's child. Like the two of you."

"Selene is super nice," Eos called from her seat. "Diana is your rival? Wait, what's a rival?"

"An enemy," Lux immediately an answered.

Eos tilted her head. "Then what's the word for someone you love–,"

Leona cupped her hands around her child's mouth. "Children, they can say some strange things sometimes."

The lady of luminosity nodded slowly. "Right, I guess they do. Anyway, I can do that. It's your decision after all, but I'd assume Diana will start training her daughter too. I mean, no insult to Eos, but Selene has far more magical potential than her. I think she absorbs some from being around Syndra." Lux's eyes went wide. "What if she has Syndra teach her to use magic! That would be so dangerous."

"No, that's not what's happening. Lux, only teach her what I've said."

The blonde girl nodded and smiled. They set up a schedule of when they could meet and teach the girl, then Lux wandered back off to rejoin the ongoing conversation about some how some demacian noble was raising their child wrong, which seemed to wrap back around to Diana. Leona rolled her eyes and sat beside her daughter, letting her mind drift off as it usually did at these things. Day dreams came easily to her, especially as she watched her new little daughter sip gently at a cup of tea.

* * *

"I know that something is on your mind."

"No, it's nothing, can you just drop it?"

"Please, you will feel better if you speak it aloud," Diana said quietly.

Leona glanced up at the night sky, released a sigh, and ran a hand over the other woman's bare back, causing her to hum in delight. Diana had snuck out after curfew and into her room. The silver-haired woman was cuddling against her with a satisfied smile. Leona gave her a soft squeeze, then rolled onto her.

"No, you will not distract me that easily." The silver-haired woman smirked. "Please just tell me what it is."

"Fine, fine." Leona flopped away and sighed. "You saw Delphine's new baby today, right?"

"Yes, she brought her to the morning prayers. She was so cute and Delphine let me hold her," Diana said with a big grin.

Leona glanced over into her clear blue eyes, carefully examining the look of excitement on Diana's face. "You– you want that, don't you? You'll never have that with me."

The silver-haired woman looked shocked for a moment. "I can do without it. I don't want to ever lie to you, and I'd be lying if I said that being a mother wasn't something that I want. But more than that, I want you. So don't worry about it."

Leona glanced away from her, still feeling uneasy as Diana sat up and gave her a gentle kiss. The other woman dropped down onto her, snuggling against her chest. "I wish I could, But I don't want you to sacrifice any happiness for my sake. If you had chosen a man instead of me you wouldn't need to sneak around and you could be a mother."

"But I don't want any of that. I don't want kids if they are not yours. I don't want to raise a child if it isn't with you. But I suppose that isn't going to happen," Diana said glumly on top of her. "But I'm going to enjoy the happiness that I can. I love you, Leona. It's worth keeping it a secret and it's worth giving up my chance at having children."

"I'm sorry, DIana. If we were from Piltover we could adopt some kids. Noxus too, and that place is just crawling with orphans. Same with Zaun I suppose. We wouldn't have to be a secret and we could live together."

"Okay, Mount Targon is not perfect, but I'd rather get strung up by the elders for being caught than live in Zaun."

Leona grimaced.

"Sorry, not funny, I know. Someday I'll tell a good joke." Diana sighed, then grinned. "Could you imagine it? Walking outdoors and being able to hold hands? It would be so great. We could live together. We could have a little daughter to raise."

"Hmm, what would you want to name her?"

"I think I'd like to name her Selene."

"After Acolyte Selene?" Leona knew that Selene was the sweet old woman who had raised Diana since the day she was mysteriously left at the doorstep of the temple. Acolyte Selene had passed on the previous summer; Diana was still a little depressed over it. "I would want to name her after my grandmother, Eos. I remember running to her home all the time when I was in trouble as a child. She always had cookies. I wonder if she's still alive."

"Then let's have two. Or we could have twins, how cute would that be?" Diana released a sigh. "I wish that the two of us could actually have a child."

"I think that we should just try very hard and often. Maybe some day I really will get you pregnant."

The silver-haired woman let out a chortle and nodded. "Then let's get to it."

* * *

Leona was returned to reality by a soft poking against her face. She slurped a little drool, hoping that it was the worst reaction. She wriggled her legs a little– it wasn't.

"Mommy? What are you doing?" Eos asked, poking a soft finger into her cheek again.

"Leave her alone," Lux said quietly, pulling the girl off of Leona's lap. "She has a tendency to drift off."

"Sorry," Leona said sheepishly.

"No, its okay. You must be tired with the child and all. You don't know any of the people we're talking about anyway. Except for Diana. Maybe you should only come to our book club and game nights like Caitlyn does."

"Maybe that would be for the best, but I wanted all of you to meet Eos."

Fiora smirked at Leona from nearby. "Yes, what a funny child. She said that she was going to get her mothers together."

The Radiant Dawn raised an eyebrow. "What? Mothers? In theory her other parent is the sun."

"No, we couldn't figure out what she meant–,"

"Hey! That was supposed to be a secret!" Eos called out, poking Fiora in the leg. "You said you wouldn't say anything." The girl seemed to fume when Fiora smirked and patted her head.

"I'm going to head back; I'm sure Eos doesn't want to sit around here all day." Leona rose from her seat and lifted her pouting child from the ground and onto her shoulders. She bid farewell to the other women and left.

"Mommy, I don't like her," Eos murmured, crossing her arms atop Leona's head. "She promised to keep it a secret. I thought good girls don't break promises."

"They do not. Nor do they keep secrets from their mothers. What did you say to her about 'my mothers?'"

"Hmm. I didn't say 'my mothers,' I said our mothers. I want Selene to be my sister."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Leona said with a chuckle. She lifted her daughter from her shoulders and held the child against her chest. "I'm sorry, but I think Selene's mother will be rather opposed to that idea."

"Because you're rivals? Do you hate her?" Eos asked.

"You shouldn't hate anyone. You have to remember that everyone has their reasons for the way that they act. If you're understanding you don't hate. You can dislike and you can avoid, but don't hate."

"You're avoiding the question." Eos accused, snuggling into her mother's neck. "Do you hate her? Remember– good girls don't lie."

Having a bright child was occasionally frustrating. "No, I really do not hate her. But it isn't going to happen, I am sorry. I will at least see if Diana will let the two of you play together. Also, you shouldn't speak to any of those women about Diana and I."

"Why not?"

This was too complicated to explain to a five year old, bright or not. Demacians were not so accepting of alternate lifestyles. "Just don't. I'll explain it to you some day, but let's just say that they are good but not perfect. Just this once do what I ask of you without asking why."

"Hmm, okay Mommy," Eos said. "I won't say more to them and I won't try to get you and Diana together."

"Good."

Leona couldn't see the mischievous little smirk on Eos' face. Good girls didn't need to be perfect and her mother would forgive one little lie, right?

The Radiant Dawn hesitated before she could open the door to their room; she needed some alone time. She turned and opened the door across the hall. In hindsight, she should have knocked. Leona was completely, absolutely, and ridiculously shocked by what she found inside.

On the couch across the room was a squirmy monster comprised of a red robe, a purple robe, and a mix of black and white hair. Half of it split off and leapt away when the door opened.

"Leona, I– I wasn't expecting you back yet." Lucia held both her hands in the air as if the police had just broken into the room.

Leona's eyes shifted quickly to the half that remained on the couch. It had long hair and slight curves visible beneath summoner's robes. Her eyes went back to Lucia. There were lipstick smudges on her face, and Lucia didn't wear makeup. Her eyes continued to dart back and forth. That meant that the summoner was a girl. The summoner was a girl. Lucia was a girl.

The white-haired summoner passed by quickly, a flush on her pale skin. Leona spotted a badge of the Freiljord. Her pale blue eyes met Leona's for only a moment before she darted from the room. "Sorry Lucia, I'll um– I'll talk to you later."

"Uh– that was a girl– and you are a– you were– you are–,"

"I figured it wouldn't be a problem," Lucia said, starting to calm down but still blushing furiously. "I mean, you were dating Diana all those years."

"Wait, what!?" Both Leona and Eos shouted at the same time. The redheaded woman shushed her daughter. "She told you!?"

"No, but you'd have to blind not to notice. You two weren't exactly subtle. Er– what I mean is, some of us knew but didn't say anything. The elders didn't, but they practically _were _blind and I don't think they _wanted_ to see it."

The Radiant Dawn flopped back against the wall. That was impossible. This was impossible. "Sorry, let me calm down."

Lucia nodded. "Uh– thanks for bringing me here. It's nice not to be at the temple. For obvious reasons."

Leona took a few deep breaths. It was surprising, but it shouldn't be _this _shocking. More deep breaths. She stood silent for a few minutes while Lucia and Eos both stared at her awkwardly.

Lucia was gay. But so was she, so that was fine. So what was the grinding anger in her stomach? Was it because Lucia knew about her and Diana? If anything that was a relief. There were people at the temple that didn't mind. For ten years the people who had known had kept it a secret. What was making her body coil, her brow furrow, and her temples begin to ache?

It dawned on Leona and her eyes narrowed. "Blue eyes, silvery hair, and pale skin?" Leona growled under her breath.

Lucia jumped then nervously laughed and started to flatten her ruffled hair. "What about it? I– I can't have a type?"

"It's who would be your type that concerns me."

"Okay, calm down, it wasn't like that." She squirmed at Leona's continued glare that pierced her like the light of heaven. "I– maybe I did have a tiny little, miniscule, barely-even-existent crush on her, but I would never do anything! I knew how much you and Diana loved each other."

Leona could feel Eos' grip squeeze down on her and she realized that her daughter was right there and listening. That was bad. "It's okay, just– do not say anything else. We'll talk about this later." The Radiant Dawn slammed the door with herself on the other side.

"I shouldn't tell the demacians about that too, right?"

The redheaded woman sighed and nodded, squeezing her daughter. "Right."

"Soooo," the little girl stretched out. "You love Diana?"

Leona let her head drop. '_What a day.__'_

* * *

"I can walk, mother," Selene whined into Diana's neck. She was still being held in her mother's arms as they crossed through the forest.

Diana was doing her best to navigate. The wood, for being magically generated, was more wild and unkempt than it should have been. There weren't any creatures larger than a squirrel and very few champions called it their home. There were no animal trails and almost no landmarks to help navigate.

She set her daughter onto the ground, letting her feel the soft underbrush beneath her boots for the first time. "I just wanted to make sure you had enough energy once we got to the gardens. Now be mindful of the roots."

Her daughter hummed a little. She gripped her mother's hand and did her best to follow through the light underbrush. She stumbled a little at first but eventually began to get to used to it. But a particularly tall root covered in leaves caused her to tumble slightly. Selene had to reach out a hand to steady herself, but Diana's arms wrapped her up before it caught anything.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to keep carrying you?"

"I'm fine, mother, I just didn't see it."

"If you say so," Diana said, kissing the top of Selene's head. She helped her daughter right herself, who still wobbled a little on her new legs. "Are you tired? Didn't you spend yesterday running?"

Selene shook her head. "I ran a little, but I got tired too fast. I couldn't keep up with Eos at all. I was supposed to chase her." The little silver-haired girl continued her trek though the underbrush on uneven feet. "But when I got tired, she decided it'd be easier for me to find her when she hid than to chase her, so we changed the game."

"That is hide and seek," Diana explained. She helped lift her daughter when she struggled to climb over another jutting root. "The more you use your legs, the more you'll be able to run."

"Then I'll have to keep going, I want to play tag with her again." Selene made a determined face as she carefully edged around a large rock, dodging a few more smaller roots. "I think she would enjoy the wood."

"Maybe she would."

"Eos loves to run, I feel bad that we had to play– hide and seek, right?" Selene smiled when her mother nodded. "I just want to have fun with her."

"Usually you don't take to new people so easily," Diana said as she easily strode over the forest floor. She gave Selene another helpful nudge as they passed around the base of a large tree.

"New people are scary. But Eos– I just like her. Like we're supposed to be together. Like we're never supposed to be apart. When we get back, can I play with her?"

Diana sighed and let her shoulders drop. Against Selene's weak protests, she lifted her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe. So you like her then?"

"I do. I know that she wants to keep me safe, and she's very kindhearted. I have lots of fun when she's around. You know her mother right?"

Diana nodded. She knew Leona all too well, and it seemed like Eos took after her. "Yes, I do. But I'm sorry, you won't be able to play with her very often."

She could feel her daughter's weight slump in her arms as the girl dropped down into her neck. She gently pushed the little girl back so she could see her face. "You're crying! What is the matter?"

"Because I can't play with Eos. When I thought about that I just– I got sad."

"Don't cry, my little angel," Diana said, cradling her daughter closer. "I'll speak to Leona; you'll get to play with Eos, it's okay."

"Thank you, mother." The silver-haired little girl curled tighter against her mother as her magically conjured tears wore away in a little dusting of silver magic.

She had seen Aunt Syndra use the spell as a joke while having tea with her mother. She had carefully watched how the magics shifted and bent to the woman's whim. As with every spell, she could see how it worked, but she had only managed to get the crocodile tears to work.

Her mother couldn't see the little smirk on her face.

They continued their trek, Selene resting in Diana's arms. The silver-haired mother and daughter both had a jubilant smile as they strode though the peaceful wood amongst the scents of wild flowers and fresh earth. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on their pale skin by the time the trees cleared and they found themselves entering Zyra's territory.

The woman was crouched at a patch of white buds in the shade of a tree, running her hand over the flowers and gently attempting to infuse them with magics. When nothing happened, Zyra let out a frustrated grunt as she rose from the ground. Her timing seemed impeccable; Diana reached a hand out and let a silver glow channel forth. After a few moments, the beautiful moonflowers bloomed.

Zyra smiled and turned towards her. "Greetings, Diana." She leaned down and looked at the little girl clung to the silver-haired woman's chest. "You must be Selene. My name is Zyra."

The girl hummed and nodded with a little grin. "Hello." There seemed to be a pattern with who Selene was comfortable with and Diana wasn't sure that she liked it.

The Rise of Thorns stood up straight, addressing Diana. "Thanks for the help. Go ahead and show her around, I'm going to keep working."

Diana nodded and set down Selene. The girl took off immediately to an interesting tree standing in the center of an adjoining clearing.

Layers of large petaled blue roses grew on vines that wound up the base. At the ground the blue dissolved out into a tiny little white bunches that matched the large leaves on the trees. A fine white mist fell from the tree and spread out over the flowers below.

Zyra's display was masterful. It looked completely wild but there was a method to it, and it was just barely patterned giving it an aura of nature despite it's unearthly perfection of color and arrangement. The heavy scent the roses gave off was oddly cool and refreshing despite its richness.

Selene smelled the flowers and gently swept her hands near them in a reverent manner. Many children may be tempted to pick or pull, but she simply smiled as she examined the little scene. Diana followed, watching the look of joy on the little girl's face.

Diana knew a little about gardening; though Leona only kept and arranged sunflowers in her private garden, the Radiant Dawn took it upon herself to maintain the other gardens in the temple. She had heard her lover speak of plants like this. Snowrod, ice roses, and an everwhite, a magical tree that grew on the icebergs off the bays of the Freiljord.

The brilliance of the scene revealed itself as Diana stepped closer. The magical ice roses gave off chilled air, keeping the climate at the base of tree cool enough for the snowrod to grow and coating the ground in a snowlike layer of frost. The everwhite leached the ice from the ground to keep it from forming permafrost and damaging the flower's roots.

Her daughter spun and smiled widely at her. "It's so beautiful!"

"It is gorgeous. Come, there are countless more to see," Diana said as she took her daughter's hand. Side by side they began to stride though the adjoining gardens. When the day was done Diana was certain that she had chosen a perfect first excursion for Selene.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When she took a calm breath, Diana's nose and lungs were stung with the sharp scent of sand. She let her blade and magic sweep forth. With her etheric speed her body darted in and out of the three assailants surrounding her. Though they moved to strike, in an instant her relic weapon slid though their bloodless flesh.

She darted forth at two more approaching crowds. Her moonlight energy shot out in a crescent, burning the first three as she shot forward and swept her weapon, cleaving them in two.

As the second group stepped over the remains of the first, she planted her weapon in the ground. They stumbled forward as the space collapsed in silver magic. Then, Diana let her divine magic ghost out in a set of spheres. The three men attempted to strike her but their weapons deflected harmlessly off the shimmering moonlight shield. Then the spheres burst and left nothing but burning husks.

Diana said a quick prayer to the moon and then pulled her weapon from the ground. The bodies of the training minions dissolved into blue magic.

"That was so cool!"

Diana glanced over at the source of the little high pitch squeal. A little redheaded child was sitting on a bench on the edge of the training ground. She was fairly certain who the girl was. She scanned the training ground, but didn't see Leona or Lucia.

"Who's supposed to be watching you?"

The girl kicked her legs and tried her best to look innocent, but Diana just sternly stared at her. "I ran away from Lucia. She's so slow."

The white-haired woman released a deep sigh. She was getting concerned at the way Leona was raising the girl. She had heard rumors of Eos getting away from Lucia all the time. She knew that her old friend wasn't very athletic, but it was sad that the child continually ran and that Leona let her.

Diana waved a hand over her blade, wrapping it in silver magic that became a white silk wrapping. She then clipped the sacred weapon to her back. "Come child, I'm returning you to your mother."

"Boo." The girl crossed her arms and pulled her lips into a pout. "I just wanted to see more of the Institute."

"That should be done with some adult supervision." Diana crossed the training grounds and hoisted the girl up, gripping her hand tightly. "Where did you leave Lucia?"

"Our room," The girl grunted as she started to be dragged along.

"Don't even think about running on me. You will not get far," Diana said, releasing the girls hand once she realized that she was holding it.

She wasn't the girl's mother, she didn't have the right to act as such. Even if the touch was comfortable– the same way it was with Leona and the way it was with Selene. It didn't make it feel like ants were crawling on her skin or the pit of her stomach drop.

Within ten seconds, Eos made a run for it. The little girl giggled as she tried to dart off and Diana did have to admit the girl was fairly quick, probably twice the speed of her daughter and, if nothing had changed, much faster than Lucia could run. Selene was not really the running type so she had never had to deal with this.

Diana waited for the girl to take a glance back at her. The Scorn of the Moon shot forward using her magic, taking the path the girl's head would not face. When the Child of the Sun finished turning her head, Diana was ten feet in front of her.

"I said that you wouldn't get away," Diana growled.

Eos slipped forward, dropping to her knees and skidding to a stop right in front of the white haired woman. The little redhead hissed and fell back. She squirmed on the ground, her eyes watering.

"Oh, come here," Diana cooed, dropping down immediately. "Let me see it, come on dear, stay still."

Diana unclipped her gauntlets and hooked them onto her belt. The silver-haired woman wiped away a few tears starting to run down the girl's cheeks. She gently repositioned the girl's leg and examined it. It was still a little soft and pudgy. There was some reddened and lightly broken skin on the base of her knee.

"Hey, it's just a little scrape," Diana said gently as she lifted the girl off of the ground. "Calm yourself, child."

Eos whimpered as Diana held her closely. "It stings," she whined, squeezing against the white-haired woman.

"It'll be okay, just a little scrape. We'll get it taken care of, okay?"

"O-Okay, Miss Diana," Eos said with a gentle nod.

* * *

"Please Leona you've, like, already got your gear on. We just need you for one little practice match," Lux pleaded as she stepped quickly beside the Radiant Dawn.

"I have my armor and weapons because my scheduled match was cancelled. I was just going to grab a quick lunch then spend the afternoon with my daughter, with whom I haven't spent enough time."

Leona glanced down at the trays of food set out in front of her. She grabbed a sandwich and flopped it onto her plate. The dining hall food wasn't the best, but it was quick and always available.

"It'll just be an hour, tops. Please!"

"Sorry Lux, I can't do it. I'm going to spend time with– do you hear that?" she suddenly asked.

Lux halted beside her, joining Leona in glancing around. The redhead could hear soft, mewling sobs. After listening for a few moments, Leona dropped down onto a knee. Then she flipped up the table cloth.

"Hey there," Leona said with a smile, light flooding in from behind her.

The little white-haired girl glanced out at the Radiant Dawn, trying to wipe away her tears and backing further against the wall. She hummed furiously, closing her eyes tightly. She squeezed her legs against her body. Leona bit her lip, standing back up for a moment. She took off her sheath and put down her shield, then she crawled underneath with the girl.

"Hey there, Selene; my name is Leona," she said as serenely as she could manage. "I'm a friend of your mother. What are you doing here?"

The Child of the moon seemed to calm down when she heard the name. Through her tears, she reached out a little hand and squeezed the hem of the woman's battle-skirt. "The monkey man came back and I ran."

"Well, I don't see him outside, you're safe," Leona reassured, placing her hand on the little girls back. She did her best to make sure her gauntlets didn't put down to much pressure. "How about I take you back to your mother?"

The little girl hummed and nodded, calming down thanks to the bright, reassuring smile she was getting. She crept out from beneath the table, sticking as close to Leona as she could.

The Radiant Dawn crawled out, a hand still gently pressed to the child's back. When they emerged, she realized that she couldn't lift the girl up because of her armor.

The little girl was hesitant to step out into the rest of the dining hall. Her eyes darted around the large room, stopping on several of the more frightening champions. Only the massive buffets could provide enough food for the likes of Renekton, Trundle, and Alistair. She had to get the little girl out of there.

She really wanted to lift the little, adorable crying girl and squeeze her tight and tell her everything was alright. But alas, the armor of the Radiant Dawn was coated in decorative spikes. She bit her lip, then put her sword back on her belt and lifted her shield.

She crouched beside Selene, smiling widely and holding out her shield. "Selene, you're perfectly safe with me. I care very much for you and your mother, so I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"

The little girl gave a hum and nodded.

Leona stood, holding her shield low. "I can't hold you, but you can stand behind my shield. It is big and strong, many of these champions have tried but none have broken though. I will be right behind you, and I'm tougher than the shield."

Selene nodded, then squeezed behind it.

The Radiant Dawn led the girl out, safely tucked between her impregnable shield and herself. When they managed to get out into an empty hall she pulled the shield away and then took the girl's hand.

"There, perfectly safe."

"Thanks, Miss Leona."

Leona silently led the girl along. She wanted to change and go see her daughter, but she needed to drop off the girl first. "Where did you leave Syndra?"

"I don't know, we were on a walk."

"I'll take you back to Diana's room, let's go."

She led the girl calmly back to where she knew Diana lived; it was a few halls down from her own room in the neutral wing of the Institute. Many a starry night she had stood right outside that door, trying to build the will to knock.

In honesty, she felt too guilty to do so. She remembered a certain terrible night too vividly, when in anger she attacked Diana in the temple of the Lunari. Her strikes were vicious. She remembered the look of horror on Diana's face as she weathered the blows, breaking and breaking further with each swing. Until she finally broke, swinging back and fighting her away.

Selene stretched her hand forth, placing it onto the lock rune and opening the room. Leona had never been into the room. She could never even manage to knock and apologize. Even with all of her attempts to cajole Diana into taking her back, she still tried to not mention that night.

She glanced around; it was beautiful. Diana kept it very clean and tidy, and the decoration was sleek. The edges of the room were covered in fine arts and sculptures in silver and black. There was a little seating area that looked well lived in. Leona stepped over, watching as Selene sat at the table, pulling a blank sheet of paper and a pack of crayons.

The girl began to shade large squares of bright tones. Leona scanned over the pictures scattered on the coffee table. They were absolutely remarkable for a child that looked five and was really just over a month old. Selene didn't seem to put down outlines, but drew in large planes of color that shaped the objects she wanted to capture, and she captured them well.

Leona could see the way Selene portrayed emotion in color and how blurry the edges were. It was fascinating; her own daughter could do nothing of this sort. "You're a great artist, Selene. Will you be fine here?"

"You're leaving me alone?"

Leona saw the look of worry and fear on the little girl's face. "You're in your own home."

"But I don't like to be alone. Mother or Aunt Syndra are always here. I don't want to be alone."

"Then I guess I can't go," Leona said with a smile. She pulled at the plates of her armor; they were starting to feel heavier. It always seemed more constricting when she didn't need to wear it.

"You can borrow mother's clothes."

"Oh no, I– I couldn't do that."

Selene stood up from the table and crossed over to a chest of drawers off to the side. Leona sighed and followed her. The little girl gestured towards the top drawer. Leona opened it then jammed it shut quickly. It was filled with Diana's bras and panties.

"The second one," Selene said with a giggle.

Leona glanced at the little girl but saw only a sweet smile. She opened the next one, looking down at an assortment of large, loose clothes. Likely all for sleeping, because she had never seen any of them since Diana's arrival.

She took a set of clothes and went into the bathroom. She changed quickly then popped back into the room. Selene had settled down beside the coffee table again. Leona crossed quietly, feeling the gentle sway of Diana's clothes. The breeches were a soft, fine wool and the tunic was clean, shiny silk.

Leona smiled and glanced down at the start of the an image of herself. It was warm and bright, as she often pictured herself. It seemed larger than life and the edges were well defined and imposing. "Me?"

"Mhm. Thank you for rescuing me," the little girl said sweetly. "I was so scared."

Leona nodded, then sat down at the couch behind her. "Do you know when your mother will return?"

"Nope," Selene murmured.

The little girl yawned, then stood up and crawled up the couch. Leona reached out and helped her up, then Selene scooted up beside her. The little girl softly dropped her head onto Leona's lap, who gasped at the little display of affection. Hesitantly, Leona dropped a hand onto Selene's hair. It was soft and silky; Diana had kept good care of it. On the table she spotted a hairbrush.

She reached forward and grabbed it, then began to gently sweep it though the silvery locks. "You have to take good care of this hair, or it quickly grows unruly. Mine is the same."

"Mother always brushes it as I take my afternoon nap."

Leona nodded; occasionally Diana had done the same for her before bed. "Then I guess I'll be doing it today?"

"Yep," the girl said with a drowsy smile. "I like you, miss. You're really warm and nice." The young girl snuggled her cheek against Leona, who smiled dreamily.

In a few moments, Selene's eyes shut and she began to take soft, gentle breaths. Leona dropped her head back into large, fluffy couch. For a women so angry with the sun, Diana let plenty of light into her room. She was being warmed by a mighty sunbeam.

Leona leaned forward again and watched Diana's lovely daughter sleep. Selene was such a shy, beautiful little thing. Watching her frightened little face made Leona want nothing more than to protect her.

She balled her hand into a fist and pressed it into her face. She couldn't think like that; this girl wasn't her daughter. She couldn't get too attached to the sweet, innocent angel who was cuddling against her. It wasn't her girl to raise. Even if she really wanted to.

She dropped her head back and let the sunlight seep drowsiness into her body until she drifted off herself.

* * *

"Your armor is sort of cold," the Eos finally said, squirming against the metal.

"Sorry." Diana kissed the girl on the forehead then set her down. She mentally chided herself for lifting the child without thinking of her armor. Then she mentally slapped herself for kissing Eos as if she was Selene.

If it made Eos uncomfortable, she made no mention of it. She quickly grabbed Diana's hand, keeping it squeezed tightly.

"Do your legs hurt? Are you okay to walk?"

"Just a booboo," the girl responded, moving gingerly, "I get them all the time."

"Oh really?" Diana asked with a smirk. "Then why did you cry?"

"I didn't cry." Eos released her hand and crossed her arms, huffing at Diana. Then her gaze was drawn away and her brow furrowed further. "It's her."

DIana glanced across the garden they were passing. Sona, Fiora, and Lux were all seated at a table, sipping from a little porcelain tea set. "Which one?"

"Fiora. I don't like her."

The white-haired woman shrugged. "Me either. She always gives me this 'I'm better than you' look." She tilted her head and regarded the little girl, who was glaring at the Grand Duelist. "What did she do to you?"

"I told her a secret and she promised not to tell, but she told."

"I see. Come, let's go."

Eos didn't move. "I want to mess with her."

Diana stared at the little girl for a moment, then shrugged again. It wasn't her daughter. "What did you have in mind?"

The redheaded child smirked, and Diana recognized the expression. Once, Leona had given her that same smirk before the two of them snuck into the male dormitories and stole all of Marcus'– Elder Apollo's– underwear, then replaced one of the taller standards with them. All because he had called Diana ugly.

She ended up crossing the garden and having to smile politely while Fiora gave her a condescending stare. "I wish to have a word with you, Fiora."

"Well, what is it?"

"As you know, I have a young daughter. I believe I should take advantage of the resources available here and teach her many things. I was wondering if you could tell me," she hesitated, grumbling under her breath, "about the art of fencing."

This sent the demacian woman into a rant about all the merits of fencing as a skill. As the girl started to talk about how the discipline crossed over into other matters, Diana spotted Eos slip from under the table unnoticed, grabbing the salt shaker. With a smirk, her little hands unscrewed the cap and dumped the contents into Fiora's cup of tea. Then she ducked back out of the way.

"Thank you," Diana said, suddenly cutting off Fiora. "You've given me much to think about." This time her smile wasn't so fake. She turned quickly and started to step away, and Eos got in line with her quickly.

They turned and ducked behind a bush. Diana released a chortle and the little girl giggled as Fiora sipped the tea then coughed and spat it out to the side. The Grand Duelist hesitated a moment, then tried another sip to the same result, causing the pranksters to laugh harder.

"Never can do something just once, can she?" Diana said with a laugh, tugging Eos out of the garden before Fiora could notice them.

"Thanks for the help," Eos said with a mischievous smirk, "That was fun. Mommy always says 'good girls don't pull pranks' and that I shouldn't do things like that. You're really cool."

Diana nodded. "Good girls don't pull pranks, but normal girls do," she explained, tousling the girl's hair. She sighed.

She probably shouldn't be undoing Leona's attempt to keep her daughter out of trouble. Diana didn't know what it was like to have a child misbehave; Selene was very obedient and sweet. On occasion Diana had to push her daughter to have a little fun, but Leona's child seemed to be a funny little troublemaker.

"Where are we going?" Eos finally asked when they took a turn she wasn't used to. "My room is the other way."

"We're going to my room; I can take care of your knees and then take you back."

"Hey, can we try something? There's this game my mommy plays where she lifts me up over her head and lets me fly like a bird and it's really fun."

"Okay, I guess we can do that."

Eos shook her head. "But can you run really fast? _Really _fast?"

Diana shrugged and nodded. She hefted Eos off the ground by her armpits. Then turning her roughly, she lifted the girl over her head. She tensed her legs, letting just a little bit of magic flow into them. Too much and the girl wouldn't be able to breathe during the movement.

She burst forward, just quick enough to send Eos' pigtails streaming through the air. The little girl's mouth shot open with laughter and her eyes closed as she squealed and giggled. When Diana stopped, she quickly set the girl down, who spun and smiled widely.

"That was so awesome! Can you teach me to run like that?"

Diana smiled and gently smoothed out the girl's hair. "If your mother says it's okay, I suppose I can."

The run had taken them right to her room, so Diana opened the door and was a little shocked at what she found. Leona was napping on her couch, head thrown back, and Selene was asleep, cuddled up on her lap and smiling like a little angel. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. It was really sweet and they looked so peaceful.

Then Eos darted across the room and jumped up into her mother, who released a big puff of air as her daughter smacked into her stomach. "Hey, you were supposed to be at a match! If you wanted to play with Selene why didn't you invite me!" she said loudly, squeezing against her.

Selene sat up with shock, a dazed look on her face as she noticed all of the people who were suddenly in the room.

Leona quickly scooped her daughter up. "Hey you, don't jump on people like that." The redheaded woman smirked that same mischievous smirk as she glanced over at Selene. "I think she needs to be punished for interrupting our nap. Tickle her, Selene, tickle her!"

Eos squirmed in her mother's arms. She attempted to twist to get away, but ended up exposing her belly. Selene hesitated a moment, then smirked and popped forward, feathering her fingers over the other little girl's sides, causing her to explode with laughter.

Diana held back and smiled at the look of excitement on her daughter's face. Normally Selene was so reserved; it was nice to see her having fun like a child should. Her daughter never struck her as the roughhousing type, but she seemed to love it.

Eventually Eos broke free– or Leona willfully released her, which was far more likely– and she pounced, returning her own assault twofold. Selene released high, chiming laughter that was like music to Diana's ears.

After a little bit of play, Leona grabbed both girls into her arms with a wide smile. "Hey there, Diana," she called out as the girls squirmed, trying to reach for the other. "I ended up taking care of Selene. Syndra got– distracted."

"Eos wandered into the training ground. That was quite dangerous."

"Well, it was good you found her then. Thank you. As recompense, you can shower while I watch the girls." Leona's bright, shimmering grin disarmed Diana quickly.

Diana nodded but internally laughed because while Leona was so very fixated on her, she hadn't noticed that the two little girls had stopped squirming. Their eyes connected and they nodded. The moment Diana agreed, both girls began to tickle at Leona's sides.

The Radiant Dawn cackled wholeheartedly as they tickled her. "Oh you little–," the woman cried as the girls split off of her. "Don't think you'll get away with that!"

Diana couldn't help but smile even wider.

* * *

When Diana stepped out of the bathroom, freshly swaddled in warm, clean clothes, she was in a fantastically good mood. Her daughter was sitting at the table, coloring another picture and Eos was right beside her, her eyes drowsily drooping and her head resting gently on the shorter girl's shoulder.

A warm, herbal scent drifted on the air. The silver-haired woman glanced across the room and found the redhead standing in the kitchen.

"Have a seat, I'm steeping some tea," Leona called across the room.

Diana flopped back onto the loveseat behind the girls. She watched the two of them talk about their days, and watched as Eos began to toy with Selene's hair. The redheaded child gushed over Selene's pretty pictures.

The couch shifted as Leona dropped down right beside her. She handed her a fairly large mug filled with steaming tea.

"I couldn't find any teacups, I hope this is fine."

"It's perfect," Diana answered. She took a deep draw of the warm steam, then took a slight sip; Leona had picked her favorite blend. She relaxed her tired muscles, digging deeper into the plushy seat. "They are getting along well," Diana whispered.

"Thick as thieves," Leona responde, slipping a little closer to Diana when the other woman looked away. "Syndra stopped by, but I sent her on. I have the rest of the day off, I thought it might be nice for the girls to play. That means we could have a chance to talk."

"That's fine."

Leona tilted her head as she watched the two girls talk and occasionally giggle together. "Your daughter is very sweet, you are quite lucky."

Diana smiled, "I truly am. Your daughter– she is sort of a brat."

"Hey!" Eos called, keeping her shoulder resting against Selene but turning slightly her way.

"Quiet you," Diana said with a smirk, sitting up and reaching out her leg. She gave Eos a light poke with her foot.

"You don't like my daughter?" Leona asked, tilting her head with her brow furrowed.

The smile fell of off Diana's face and she glanced back to Eos, who looked worried and about ready to cry. "Well, she does not behave very well and she is a troublemaker. But she is very lively and fun. I like her very much." Diana closed her eyes and took another little sip.

Eos turned back and Diana could hear the two little girls whispering but couldn't tell what she was saying.

Leona smiled for a moment, then leaned a little bit closer to the white-haired woman. "That's nice. This is nice."

Diana gulped as Leona slowly crept closer, taking another drink to steady her beating heart. She glanced down; they were just barely apart and the slightest shift on the couch would cause them to slide down together. She knew it was only moments until Leona closed the gap.

The Radiant Dawn leaned back, taking a deep swig of her own tea. As she moved, her arm found its way to the back of the couch, just behind Diana's body. In feigned absentmindedness, Leona began to toy with the sleeve of the other woman's shirt. "We should do this more often."

Diana could tell Leona wanted her to lean back– lean into her. She sipped at her tea and bit her lip. Her eyes were drawn to the sight of their daughters, resting companionably on each other on the floor in front of them.

The silver-haired woman shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and fell back. She ended up tucked against Leona, who beamed at her. How she loved that bright, heavenly smile that made everything seem alright. Maybe it really was magic, but it always seemed like the light around Leona grew brighter when she smiled.

"Well hello there," Leona said, making herself more comfortable.

"I'm a little tired from training. That is all. As for doing this again, I suppose we could set up some standing time for all of us to spend together. For the children."

The Radiant Dawn smiled wider, "I would like that very much."

"We would too!" the girls called back in near unison.

Diana nodded and took another sip of her tea. _'What a nice day.'_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How do I look?" Diana asked, brushing a bit of lint off of her black, shoulder length cape. Its asymmetric cut draped off of her curves in stylish elegance, contrasting with her white, sleeveless silk shirt.

"You look beautiful mother. Can I have a cape like that?" Selene called from the table.

"Yes, it would be fun to have a few matching outfits. I'll take you to the tailor who made it tomorrow."

Her black leather riding boots clicked hard as she stepped across the room. She lifted her daughter up and gave her a light peck. "Ah, sorry," she said, wiping away the little bit of pink lipstick that had painted her daughter's cheek. It wasn't a flashy color but subtly made her lips stand out.

"You smell like flowers," Selene commented, snuggling into her mother.

"I suppose I do." She was wearing perfume made of the petals of the ice roses from Zyra's gardens. It was light and refreshing, sending a cooling shiver down the spine of anyone who breathed it deeply.

The door to her room was open, but there was still a knock. Syndra grinned at her as she stepped into the room. "Happy birthday. My goodness Diana, you look fantastic."

"Thank you." Diana didn't care for the evil smirk on Syndra's face as she examined her. The mother placed her daughter on the ground, and the girl quickly darted across and up into the other woman's arms.

"Is that really what you wear to a picnic?" Syndra asked, "I know you like fashion, but you seem overdressed. Will there be someone there that you are trying to impress?"

"That's nonsense, I just like to dress well. There is nothing wrong with that."

Even if she wasn't being entirely honest, she did enjoy dressing well. When she left the Solari she was an angry, lonely woman with no friends and no hope for the future. But she was also living out in the world for the first time and she had money. Not just a little money, but the wages of a champion of the League and nothing important to spend it on.

The first time she went out to the little town, she spent hundreds of gold on the finest clothes she could find. Soft, supple silk and warm, comfortable wool helped soothe her shattered heart.

The stores weren't enough, especially once her clothes caught Taric's eye. He supplied her with piles and piles of fashion magazines and pamphlets from every corner of Runeterra. Soon, she was a patron to every tailor in the small town, getting whatever she wanted made especially for her. Now she had a daughter, and she made certain Selene was as impeccably dressed as she was.

"Can we go?" Diana asked, flattening out the hem of her black pencil skirt that covered her white stockings. The outfit was a combination of a classic demacian cape and boots with piltover's sleeker garments in the blouse and skirt.

Suddenly, a dark head of hair stuck into her doorway. "Uh, may I enter?" Irelia stepped into the room hesitantly.

"Irelia? What is it now?"

Syndra clicked her tongue. "Once again, she owes me. When Wukong attacked me I knocked him unconscious and the captain neglected to tell him that I wasn't actually kidnapping Selene. So he attacked me again."

"I'm very sorry," Irelia said meekly as Syndra approached and began to circle her. She shivered as the Dark Sovereign ran a clawed finger up and down the pulsating artery in her neck.

"Another set of eyes to watch the girls will be helpful. But you just broke the rules, Irelia. I'm very sorry–," she stretched out the last word.

"I'm very sorry, my sovereign," Irelia said darkly, with hooded eyes as she stared at the smug smirk on Syndra's face.

Diana saw what she hadn't before. The dark flush rather than pale terror. The shivers that came from a little lower than the base of the girl's spine. The dark gaze that didn't hold fear or anger but a more passionate emotion. No– Irelia wasn't scared. Irelia wanted Syndra to dominate her.

She smirked a little for her almost-a-sister who may have found someone that would be quite perfect for her.

"If Eos runs you have permission to stop her with magic. An easy task for yourself. If the girl is made aware that you will stop her, she won't try to run. After all, who would want to be restrained by your magic?"

Irelia flushed and looked away from the stare Diana was giving her, nervously digging her foot into the carpet.

"Yes, let's go." Syndra left the room, Irelia following close behind. She gave Diana a puzzled look when she started to walk a different direction. "Where are you going?"

"I'll meet you there later. Leona wanted to speak to me before the picnic– in private," Diana explained quietly without turning, straightening out her shirt.

"Oh. _Oh._ I see. Well you look gorgeous, I'm sure she'll love it."

"It isn't like that," Diana seethed, but when she turned the other's were already scurrying away.

She huffed and puffed as she strode though the hall. As she neared the other side of the neutral wing of the Institute, she could feel a warm breeze. The silver-haired woman cautiously approached Leona's open door, which was the source. She knocked hesitantly on the door jamb.

"Come in!" Leona called from deep within.

Diana entered Leona's room. It had been expanded a little since her last visit; she spotted a new little mattress for Eos in the corner; her room didn't have one because she still let Selene sleep in her bed. Both her and her daughter liked the arrangement far more.

She crossed the empty room looking for the woman. She noticed a new, large set of glass french doors along the wall. One was open and she peered though it.

Leona stood up from her new balcony garden. It was wide and open, with a few patches of soil in asymmetric flowing swatches. There were already a few sunflowers and some plants starting to grow but lots of tended soil where the plants had yet to sprout.

Diana bit her lip; she could feel her pulse begin to quicken as she watched Leona pull off her thick canvas gloves, then pull a dirty smock over her head, revealing a toned, familiar set of muscular abdominals. The silver-haired woman bit her lip as Leona tossed the clothes aside, wiping sweat from her brow.

The Radiant Dawn was dressed far more simply than the Scorn of the Moon. A thin yellow shirt tied at the chest to reveal her stomach, a pair of denim shorts that stopped right where her toned behind did, and a pair of simple sandals in the typical targonian style.

Diana took a deep gulp as Leona turned and beamed at her. The sweat made her shimmer in the radiant light of early summer. Her beautiful bronzed skin was on full display, and the luminous sheen made it look irresistible.

"What happened to only robes and armor?" Diana questioned as the redhead approached her.

"I thought I would take a few lessons from you and look into fashion. Robes are still more comfortable but too stifling in the heat. I don't care for most of what I found but Piltover makes things comfortable enough for me," Leona explained, toying with the pockets of her shorts.

"They suit you," Diana rasped breathily.

"As do your clothes, Diana. You look so– elegant. I am nothing compared to your refined beauty."

"Thank you," she responded with a shy smile more reminiscent of her early years. Perhaps she wouldn't have been such a shrinking violet if she had fine, emboldening clothes back than.

Leona passed by her and Diana took a deep breath of the smell of sunflowers and soil. Her former lover always used to tend her garden before she arrived, and the smell was so warm and familiar. The silver-haired woman couldn't stop her breath from hitching, and Leona paused in front of her.

"That scent– almost roses but not," Leona said with a delicious shiver. "It's heavenly, what is that?

"Snow rose perfume," Diana whispered. She stood petrified as Leona took a step towards her, taking a deep sniff of her neck. "From Zyra's gardens, you should go see them. They're beautiful."

When her eyes met Leona's, she knew why the other woman wasn't responding with words. The amber eyes looked lost with lust. They were glazed over and seemed to be staring right though her clothes and right into her soul.

Leona grew closer and Diana could see the woman's eyes focus on her lips. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears as she stared down at the full, luscious lips of the woman that she loved.

Diana lifted a hand and for the first time in what felt like forever she swept it up Leona's neck, brushing the back of her knuckles along her former lover's cheek. Then she continued back, combing them though Leona's gently curled hair. It wasn't the picture of perfection. It was rough and a little tangled; Diana always tried to help her care for it. Of course, her own attentions were now focused on her daughter's hair.

The daughter that she had to keep safe.

Her hand dropped down to Leona's shoulder, and the other rose to the opposite one. "Leona, what did you want to speak about?"

When Leona began to press forward to close the gap between their lips, Diana held her firm. The redhead growled and tried more forcefully, but the other woman backed away.

"Fine," Leona finally grunted. She took a step back, her brow furrowed in focus. "We need to have a talk, and I have a gift for you."

"Thank you," Diana said. Partially for the gift and partially because if Leona hadn't stopped Diana might have done something she would have regretted.

Leona crossed the room, withdrawing a box from her dresser. It wasn't a gift; it was made of wood with well worn edges. Diana could tell the woman treasured what was inside.

Diana sat on the couch and Leona joined her, setting the box on the coffee table. It was a large sofa but Diana didn't like how close Leona sat to her. She scooted a slight distance away, but it would have been to awkward to put a whole cushion between them.

Leona's shoulder's deflated as Diana shifted away. "I have been receiving letters from Mount Targon."

Diana visibly stiffened, then nodded.

"All the Elders have sent me something. Sol Invictus wanted status updates and cost reports, Tigrus has made the position much more bureaucratic. Helios wanted me to tell you that she wanted to correspond with you if you were willing."

"I am, send her my room number."

Leona grimaced a little, then nodded. "Apollo is the one that concerned me most. He wanted to know how Eos was being trained, but he also said a few odd things. I suppose the elders decided that the Radiant Dawn needn't be celibate," she said with a chuckle, which Diana joined in on. "I was given permission to find a father for Eos."

Diana stared at Leona, who was nervously wringing her hands. "Are you– are you really going to?"

"Not exactly," Leona responded, looking at her firmly. She reached out and opened the box.

Diana could see a pile of letters and parchment. When Leona withdrew a pair of letters, stamped and sealed, Diana noticed a few other objects in the box; they appeared to all be things she had given Leona over the years.

Leona set down two letters onto the table. "This is my gift to you. I guess this is the first time I've actually made it myself as you always insist on doing. Perhaps it is more romantic."

Diana nodded and examined the two letters, both addressed to the temple of the Solari. Leona's gifts had always been wonderful, mostly because she had money and access to more than just the tiny nearby hamlet. Her former lover always bought her clothes to wear beneath her robes.

"This," Leona said, reaching out the first envelope, which was a darker color, "Is a letter that says that I don't need to find a husband. It mentions that Eos is learning magic from Lux, that Eos met Selene and the two get along very well, and that a fight might not be in a future."

Leona pushed forward the other envelope. "This letter– well this letter says that there is someone in my heart, who has always been in my heart. It says that we were together and that I love you more than anything else. It says that the girls love each other and that I believe we should be a family."

Diana's jaw dropped, and her heart stopped beating. No matter how she struggled she couldn't get any air into her lungs, and they began to burn.

"You shall choose which I send. Happy birthday."

Diana bit her lip, then reached out and took the white letter into her hands. She stared at it and ran her fingers against the fine paper. Their secret, held tight for ten years, lay within. Leona wanted the four of them to be a family; she wanted the Solari to know that they were in love and that it didn't matter what they thought.

A deep breath, held for the last minute, was released as she tore the letter in half. Her heart was torn the same. Then again into quarters. Again, her heart did the same. Over and over she tore and tore until nothing but scraps remained.

"Diana? Why?" Leona whimpered, tears coming from her eyes. Her breaths grew uneven until she was finally sobbing.

"Because they can't know. You can't just wave that in their face."

"But we can be together! We wouldn't be a secret, we'd be a family."

"Did you even think of the consequences? That is a temple full of people who hate me, and hate Selene for no reason. A temple full of people who would be _relieved_ if my daughter was killed. You want to announce all this and hope they roll over? There's a reason why I keep telling you we can't be together. Just remember that if it doesn't work out, if they come and take away Eos, if they separate the girls and us, it isn't the two of us that get hurt the most. It will be Selene and Eos."

The redhead wept fully, her head dropping onto the arm of the couch. Diana bit her lip, then slid up beside her.

"I'm sorry, Leona," she whispered, wrapping arms around the woman and pulling her into a gentle embrace. "It means a lot to me that you would even write that letter."

"You said you wouldn't be my secret, so I wanted to tell them. What do I have to do, Di? What can I do so that we can be together? I'll do anything, just tell me." Leona squeezed her tightly, speaking into her neck while sobs wracked her body.

"I don't know. Sometimes there is nothing we can do. Sometimes we are just stuck surrendering to the whims of the world around us." Diana gently rubbed Leona's back, soothing her. "But I do love you," she whispered, kissing the other woman's temple.

Leona relaxed in Diana's arms, but after a few minutes she released her. They didn't split apart, but instead leaned against each other companionably. "We're supposed to go to Nami's," Leona said, swiping at her tears.

"Well my sunshine, you can't go like this," Diana said calmly, grasping Leona's hand. "So just take a moment to relax."

The Radiant Dawn smiled and nodded. Diana cuddled into the warm, intimate contact of her former lover, who nestled against her tighter.

* * *

"Lucia," Syndra called as she approached the garden. She glanced around it.

It consisted of a ring of trees and bushes around a massive pool in the center. It was so deep there was nothing but inky blackness beyond the stairs that lead down. Syndra raised an arm and threw a dark sphere against the bell that hung half way in the water.

The little dark-haired woman nodded, appraising Syndra from up close. The dark violet eyes pierced her easily and Lucia limped closer as Syndra set down Selene. Lucia let go of Eos' hand, but before the girl darted away, there was a sudden pulse of inexplicable energy. Even though she wasn't even thinking of moving, she knew that she couldn't.

Eos stayed rooted to the ground as she squirmed beneath the Dark Sovereign's gaze.

"I have been instructed to keep you in the garden. You will not get away from me. Will you make any attempt to escape?" Syndra asked as another pulse of heavy force boomed forth.

"No."

"Good. Run and play," Syndra said, her energy relaxing and her hair dropping back to its normal position. The silver-haired woman looked Lucia up and down. "That is proper discipline. Right, Irelia?"

The ionian gave a nod. "Yes, my sovereign."

Lucia glanced back and forth at them. She shrugged and gingerly started to lay out the picnic blanket.

"What is wrong with you?" Syndra asked with a sneer.

"A rough night," was all the girl said.

"She was playing with Sejuani!" Eos called running past. The sound of Selene counting into the air drifted through the garden.

"Oh? A rough night with the Winter's Claw?" Irelia said with a knowing smirk. "Been there."

Syndra glanced over at Irelia. "Silence."

Lucia rubbed her arm nervously. "Enough about that. I wonder when Diana will arrive."

"Who knows. But I hope it's soon!" A voice suddenly called.

The other girls jumped as the water beside splashed. A woman bobbed out of the water, resting her arms easily on the side of the pool. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Nami, thank you for inviting us all."

Syndra felt a nudge at her leg. She glanced down and saw Selene hugging her leg and carefully examining the Tidecaller.

"A marai?" Selene asked, stepping out tentatively from behind her babysitter. She crouched beside the pool's edge and stared at the woman who smiled and blinked a few times at her, her sets of eyelids shutting top to bottom then side to side.

"Yes, I am! You're a smart girl, aren't you? Are you Selene?"

"I am," she responded meekly. "You are a tidecaller?"

All the older women looked truly shocked. The little girl stepped forward then poked the frill fins that ran along the edge of Nami's face. The marai giggled at the soft contact.

"I am! My name is Nami," she answered, holding a hand palm up. Water flowed from her fingertips, fluxing and bubbling up and forming a shimmering, rippling sphere.

Selene watched it intently, her eyes wide as she gazed at the intricate magics that let Nami summon forth and manipulate the water. It was such a beautiful pattern of movement; it was so natural and fluid compared to other magics.

The Tidecaller bit her lip as the sphere began to elongate in her hands, pointing its end towards the little girl. "Huh, that's weird." She squeezed her hand, collapsing the sphere into it in an instant.

"Miss Nami, I have a great idea. I think you should throw a beach party for my mother. It's the summer and you owe her don't you?"

"Hmm, I do. Are you sure Diana would enjoy a beach party?"

Selene smiled at her and nodded, then it fell away as her lips pulled into a little o. "I need to find Eos!" she called suddenly, darting off the ground and back into the garden.

"So, what is the deal with Diana and Leona?" she heard Syndra ask as she darted away.

"Eh– well, about that," Lucia responded, rubbing the back of her head.

Selene turned and saw Syndra smirk just as she got out of earshot. She returned her attention to the garden surrounding the submerged aquatic housing.

The trees were spread out loosely, but there were low shrubs and bushes full of flowers. She closed her eyes and took a deep whiff of the moist, salty air, letting her magics stretch and expand over the garden. She couldn't feel more than a light dusting unless she was very close to someone, but she took pride in her ability to feel out magic. She felt a trail of her own kind of magic; she could tell that there were two types.

She approached the source, carefully looking at a bush of roses at the base of a tree. She began to pull away branches to peer inside. Selene stayed as silent as she could, attempting to muffle the air the way that she knew Sona did when she played quietly. It wasn't as potent as the Maven of Strings spell, but when the silver-haired little girl spotted a red pigtail in the leaves, she knew that it had worked well enough. Selene backed up then leapt into the bush, tugging the other girl out.

Eos stumbled out, falling onto her back beneath the other girl. "I can see up your dress!" the redhead giggled from the ground.

Selene yelped and popped back, flopping onto her butt. Eos rolled over and stuck a tongue out. The silver-haired girl stuck out her own in response. Eos leapt at her, tackling her to the ground and tickling at her sides with a little smirk. Selene fought her away, finally ceasing the attack when she gripped the other girl's arms.

"You're too good at hide and seek!" Eos accused with a smile as her sister released her arms. "Let's think of something else to play."

"How about tag?" Selene asked as she sat up, wiping some grass off of her white sundress. She grimaced at the grass stains.

"But I'm too good at tag. We need something fair. I just want to have fun with you."

"I know," Selene said, circling around Eos. "But I think I figured out a way to make it more even," she said with a smirk.

"Did your mother teach you how she runs? She's supposed to teach me that!"

"No, I did this all on my own," Selene answered coyly.

Eos nodded. "Okay," she said slowly, standing off the ground, "then– you're it!"

The redhead tapped Selene on the nose then began to run away quickly. The other little girl smiled and began to run after her. She could feel her dress flapping in the wind and took deep breaths but in the end still couldn't get any closer to the other girl.

"I thought you said you could make it fair," Eos shouted as she ran past the talking older women, who had been joined by their parents.

The girl spun on her heel and stuck her tongue out at Selene, which made the slower girl smirk; it was time for her secret weapon. All the older woman watched as Eos spun around and started to run again.

"What a brat," Diana commented with a smile.

_'Make mother proud,' _she thought to herself as she began to wind her arm back.

Two days prior, wandering the halls on her own, she saw a terribly frightening spirit dart past her. Of course that sent her quickly behind the nearest pillar she could find. Then she saw it. A terrible visage of dark, twisted magic, assaulting all six of her senses with evil. Then she saw it catch the errant soul.

Selene focused hard on arranging her magics in the same winding eddies of power, focusing the points, the movements, and flow to make sure the spell would work properly. It was a complex set of magical cogs that required most of the energy she was capable of using. She held her hand back for a moment, sweeping her diving magic though the thought machine. When the silvery swathes reached her hand, she threw them forward.

Selene held a jubilant smile as the magic swept forward and then crystallized into a pair solid, shimmering ribbons._ 'It worked!'_

The group of women stood dumbfounded for the most part, except for Syndra, who gasped as she recognized the spell. She raised her arms, but found she couldn't interrupt it on a magical level. As much power as she had, she couldn't manipulate divine energy.

The white cloth moved much faster than the little girl. It swept and weaved ahead of Eos then doubled back in an instant, wrapping her wrist and her ankle. The redhead's eyes went wide as she was stopped short. She let out a howl of agony as the white hot cloth burned her skin. Writhing, she dropped to the ground. Then the cloth jerked her back, sending her into another spasm pain. Then it yanked her again.

Selene stared wide eyed as the women all swarmed the screaming, steaming girl. Then, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, tears streaming from her eyes. "Eos! No!"

The little girl weaved though the legs of the adults, running right beside Eos, scooping her up the best she could with her thin arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" she wailed, crying over the unresponsive girl.

Leona shoved her away wordlessly, sending Selene to the ground as she held her daughter close. The Radiant Dawn did nothing but glare at the Child of the Moon.

Nami held a hand out over the burn on the girl's wrist, letting glowing water pour out and over the injury. In seconds the damage washed away leaving unblemished skin.

Selene darted forward, mimicking the spell and letting a deluge out over her sister's ankle, slowly but steadily easing the redness away. When she closed her hands, ceasing the flow, she glanced around the garden.

Everyone was staring at her. All she could do was tuck her head into her arms and run, struggling to breath though her choking sobs.

* * *

Syndra reached forth into the ether, tugging a string of silver light. She hovered through the Institute, following the magical trail of the little girl she was seeking.

It had taken much convincing, but she pressed the importance that _she _was the one who needed to speak to Selene. Diana was still tangled in a shouting match with Leona and decided to trust Syndra to do what needed to be done.

In the shimmering ocean of magic that was the Institute, she could tell Nami and Irelia were following not far behind her. That was probably for the best.

Eventually she found the little spot of silver light. She could see the girl out on one of the balconies. Syndra landed and approached her quietly from behind. She could hear the soft sobs through the whistling winds.

Selene had her legs hanging between the gaps of the guard rail. Syndra could see her sobs were occasionally interrupted by shivering. The Dark Sovereign sat on the ground, then waved a hand, pulling the little girl back into her lap.

"Aunt Syndra," the girl yelped as she floated back.

The silver-haired girl wrapped her arms around the child, feeling how chilled she was. "It's very cold out here, you shouldn't stay too long my dear," she said, her voice ringing gently in its echoes.

"I hurt her," Selene sobbed, "I didn't mean to! I really didn't!"

"I know, dear, I know. You can– you can sense magic, can't you?"

Selene meekly nodded, wiping away her tears.

"This is partly my fault. I knew you were very magically gifted, but not how much. Only Xerath, Zilean and I have the sixth sense the way you do. I should have guided you more," Syndra explained, her shoulders drooping.

"When I was young, I taught myself magic and I hurt many people. Being able to copy how a spell works does not mean you understand it. I accidentally hurt my younger sister trying a spell when I was a child. That was when they took me away."

"I don't want to be taken away."

"You won't be. I was alone but I will be here for you. Listen, magic is a great responsibility. If you wanted to learn, you should have asked. I can teach you to understand magic, not just use it. You won't have true control until you really understand what you're doing."

"I don't want to– I don't want to hurt anyone."

Syndra ran her fingers though the little girl's curly locks, then squeezed her tighter against the chilling wind. "You won't. Irelia," she called over her shoulder at the approaching women. "Watch, magic can be done harmlessly."

The Dark Sovereign stood. She extended her arm elegantly, pointing her palm down. She channeled magic out of it, lifting it slowly, then brought it down in a swift motion. In a copy of Elise's magic, a bundle of strands of her dark energy shot forth, striking Irelia in the chest before she could react.

"See, harmless, right Irelia?" She raised an eyebrow as Irelia strained against the bonds, her face red and her breathing rapid. She was especially confused by the noises the other girl made.

Selene didn't looked convinced, grimacing and wiping away tears. Luckily, Nami floated up at that moment. "You could always learn to heal."

Syndra nodded, putting her hands on the little girl's shoulders. "Would you like that? To learn tidecalling? It's the opposite of hurting, you'd only be helping."

Selene smiled slightly as Nami flipped in the air, giving her a gentle smile from her upside down position. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Syndra bit her lip, waiting patiently. When Selene finally nodded, Syndra patted her head. This little girl wouldn't be treated the way she was. She wouldn't allow it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just watched Frozen and realized that Eos and Selene look like Anna and Elsa and have similar personalities. I have had the entire plot of this story planned for awhile and it's freaking me out how the magic subplot is so similar.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leona stretched her body out over her lounge chair, slipping into an easy, relaxed state. She admired the large sandcastle beside her, the result of a morning's work with her daughter. But it was time for a break. She wasn't one hundred percent, but tired wasn't really the right word for how she was feeling; her athletic body wouldn't wear out before Eos but she wasn't looking to keep up.

She reached a hand out and ruffled her daughter's hair with a slight smile. "You can keep playing but just try to stay in sight, okay?"

Eos smoothed out her hair and fixed her pigtails. "Yup, I'll try. Selene is going to come later, right? Right? Right?" The little girl bounced so much she failed at setting her hair neatly.

"She might," Leona said with a grimace before tapping her daughter on the tip of her nose. "Have fun and don't go too close to the water."

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know how to swim."

Eos tilted her head and drew her little brow into a furrow. "I know how to swim."

The Radiant Dawn lifted an eyebrow and carefully examined her daughter. She looked like she was being honest. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I can."

"Fair enough. Lucia is already out there but don't swim too far out. Always stay in sight of one of us."

Leona watched as Eos darted away. The child didn't slow even when she bumped against the surfboard dug into the ground. Leona brought it with her but wasn't in the mood to surf now; perhaps it would strike her later when she'd grown too bored of simply sitting on the beach.

Eos made a beeline for the water. Giggling and dipping a toe first, she found it warm and inviting enough for a dive. Leona could tell her daughter wasn't lying, she could swim. Unlike her running it wasn't particularly impressive.

The girl treaded water and watched the other champions relaxing at the beach. With their exceptional physical skills simple games of beach volleyball became extremely entertaining, with both Vi and Jarvan constantly shooting up into the air over Caitlyn and Lux. Singed and a few others were further out enjoying the surf; the waves were quite excellent and would no doubt eventually draw Leona out.

But for now, she was content to relax beneath her parasol; she decided to either nap or just take some time to think. Perhaps it was a little odd for the Radiant Dawn, but she relished the shade. The sun pumped pure energy through her veins and at the moment she just wanted to be lethargic. She wanted to feel a little depressed. She craved the dark.

What would the elders think? Well she could care less, she had been feeling a little rebellious anyway. Things hadn't been going well since parted ways with Diana a few nights before. Both children had been hurt that day and Leona couldn't find it in her heart to apologize for pushing Selene, regardless of how wholly and instantly she regretted it. She hoped to set it right; maybe with a little time apart to calm themselves they could at least have a tame conversation on the matter.

Leona pulled some shades from the canvas bag sitting beside her chair and threw them on, furthering her descent into darkness. She watched her daughter frolicking in the water, getting a little further out but still keeping to the shallows. Lucia was nearby in the water and was chatting up a platinum blonde summoner Leona couldn't recognize, but it didn't seem to be going well. It wasn't long before she moved on and tried with someone else.

Knowing her eye line couldn't be followed she scanned her eyes over the beach, lined with others from around the institute. Nami had started planning the excursion as a morning at the beach to thank Diana. But it quickly evolved into a day and then into a full weekend. It ended as a League sponsored vacation for the summoners and champions on the shores of a small island near Bilgewater.

It seemed like the perfect chance to talk to Diana again since the woman she knew would never rebuff a retreat in her honor. But in the hour that Leona was already there she hadn't spotted the woman she wanted to see– until that moment. Diana was striding confidently across the soft white sand. It didn't take long for the silver-haired woman to notice Leona's spot at the very end of the beach. The Radiant Dawn did her best to remain composed as Diana approached.

She failed.

Her sunglasses mysteriously managed to slide down, revealing the eye-bustingly gorgeous woman in her full glory. Warm sun lent a glow to Diana's pale skin, which was on full display because of her string bikini. Her gauzy chiffon stole and sarong were transparent and did nothing to hide her tantalizing body. In fact, the otherworldly, elegant sway made her an all the more impressive sight.

Leona found that moving her eyes from the tip of Diana's toes to the top of her head took forever because of how long her legs were. Such endless legs. Yes she had seen it all before, but seeing it again never failed to excite her. Diana had been a slightly skinny, awkward teen when they first met but age, training, and naturally good looks had turned her into a goddess.

When Diana finally stood beside her, Leona jammed her sunglasses back into position, snapped her jaw shut, and popped up off the chair to greet her with a bright beaming grin. It took a moment to even realize that Selene was standing just behind her, holding onto her mother's sarong with a white-knuckled grip.

Leona felt her shoulder's drop as the little silver-haired girl stared at her with wide, wet eyes. She tried to smile at her but Selene flinched. Leona's cheerfulness dropped off quickly as the girl slid further behind her mother. She could feel her own eyes starting to mist.

Diana glanced down and stroked her daughter's head, the motion sweeping her stole around her like a protective curtain. "Eos is in the water, you wanted to apologize, right?"

Selene cowered further, then made a soft hum and nodded. Diana spun her daughter with both arms and pushed her towards the water. Selene crept closer and closer, but once she hit the water she picked up speed towards the other girl.

Eos was a competent enough swimmer and had managed to get a fair distance out, but Selene looked like she was ready to visit the Marai homeland. She cut through the water easily, her breaststroke as smooth as a dolphin's and probably just as fast. She darted out to the other girl whose eyes had bugged at her speed.

Leona couldn't focus on that though. She collapsed down onto her seat, arms resting on her legs as her body slumped. "She's scared of me. Terrified." She brought both hands to her forehead, and after a few moments, slid one behind her sunglasses to try and swipe away her tears. "What have I done?"

Leona jumped when a hand was rested on her shoulder. She raised her head to find Diana looking at her with a concerned smile that made her heart flutter. It was so familiar and warm and reassuring. It was her favorite smile, the smile that made the world melt away.

Diana sat down beside her, reaching out and pulling off Leona's sunglasses. Her other hand did its best to dry Leona's tears. Her mouth opened and shut a few times as she searched for words. Eventually, a sound actually leapt from her throat. "You hurt her."

All the breath was squeezed from Leona's lungs and her body nearly fell onto her chair. But even though she did lose control, Diana corralled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry," Leona said, her voice cracking sharply.

"I understand. If Selene was hurt I would have likely done far worse. Maybe not to you or Eos. But I would have vengeance on anyone else who hurt her. I understand, I really do."

Leona leaned back and nodded, separating herself from the other woman. Her hands worked to clear the last of her tears, though more were on the verge of coming. "Thank you."

"I said that I understand, not that I forgive you. You shoved my daughter; you didn't hurt her physically but she trusted you. You were one of very few people she trusts to protect her and you shoved her."

"I'm so sorry."

"You are going to need to apologize to her." Diana took a deep breath, shifting her body so that they were side by side. Then she dropped her head onto Leona's shoulders. "Why are things so complicated?"

Leona hesitated. It seemed like their life was never destined to be simple. Simple would have been never changing; never becoming a champion and leaving Diana alone. Simple would have been Diana staying her secret lover forever.

But would that have been better? They weren't together and Leona knew how much it was hurting both of them, but would Diana have really been happy being an acolyte of the Solari her whole life? Would she have been happy being a secret for their entire lives?

Maybe complicated was what they needed. Maybe complicated would lead them to a more happy, fulfilled life together. Leona wished and prayed that it would. She had hoped that Eos and Selene were the answers to that prayer.

Leona knew she had to set things right. Before she could open her mouth, she realized a little girl was standing beside them. Selene's frightened shivers could be heard just softly over the spray of waves.

"I apologized, can we go mother?"

Diana sat up off of Leona. The redhead immediately missed the warm, intimate contact that she craved. It felt the same as when the sunlight left her skin– like the source of her strength was suddenly gone.

"You don't want to play with Eos?" Diana asked.

The little girl shook her head and let out a negative hum. The silver-haired woman swept in her silver-haired daughter. Diana cradled Selene between her legs, her stole wrapping the girl in a cocoon of warmth and comfort.

"Why not, dear?"

Selene glanced over at Leona, a hint of fear in her eyes. She looked like a little rabbit ready to dart at the first sign of trouble. Even the strong grip of her mother's arms, which assured her safety from Leona more than any armor, magic, wall, or castle, did not ease her tension.

"I don't want to hurt her again." The little girl's gaze shifted away from Leona, her shoulders sagging and her legs withdrawing into her chest.

Diana's brow curled in concern. She bowed her head and kissed her daughter's damp hair. She went to open her mouth, but jumped at the sudden blur of motion before her.

Leona had pushed from the chair and taken a knee in front of the nearly crying little girl, who flinched. As fast as light, Leona's hands were on Selene's shoulders. It took a few seconds, but eventually the girl's soft blue eyes opened and met her gaze.

"Hey, it was an accident," Leona said, keeping her voice as soft as the lapping ocean. "I know you would never hurt her on purpose and now you know to be careful. It would be more painful for her if you two never play together. She loves you like a sister."

She glanced up at Diana, who was smiling that same gentle smile.

"Not _like_ a sister. You _are _sisters. I know you'll learn to control your magic. It will be nice to know that you're there to look after her."

Selene murmured and shook her head.

"You can heal her when she skins her knees; you can save her when she gets in over her head, because I know she will."

The little girl nodded, a small grin starting to show on her face.

Leona hesitated, then her whole body seemed to droop, though not enough for her to break her soft contact. "Listen, Selene, I need to apologize. I know I promised to keep you safe, and I– I never should have– have–,"

When Diana reached a hand out and gripped her shoulder Leona couldn't help but smile. Her words, tangled by guilt and sadness, were smoothed by the reassuring touch.

"I never should have pushed you. I'm so, so sorry and I promise that I'll never do that again. I will always look out for you. I will be your shield."

She leaned forward and kissed the little girl on the forehead. It may have not been appropriate but consequences be damned. The warm, soft touch hardened her resolve like steel. This girl would be her daughter.

"I'm sorry for hurting Eos," Selene said. Her murmur was quiet and weak but Leona knew that she meant it.

"It's fine, now get out there and play with her." Leona lifted the girl off of the chair. "Look how sad she is that you left," she said, gesturing towards Eos as she approached, crestfallen.

Lucia followed behind, smiling as the little girls moved towards each other and had a quiet exchange with both hands locked.

"Lucia," Diana called over the quiet air, caused everyone to jump.

Lucia looked struck at how relaxed the silver-haired woman was looking at her. Their exchanges so far had been so tense, but there was easiness on Diana's voice that had been absent for the last year. "Yes?"

"Can you watch the girls? I want to go on a walk." Diana glanced over at Leona, who jumped a second time. "Would you care to join me?"

With a confused smile, Leona nodded. "There is nothing I would like more."

* * *

Diana was staring at the hand that was hanging near her side. It was only a few inches away. But she knew that sometimes that few inches felt like miles. Like it did when you were walking beside your secret lover in a temple full of people a few inches from persecuting you– and _that_ few inches always felt very, very short.

But here they were, walking side by side past rocky outcrops and ridges on a beach well out of the way of the other champions. Out here, they were alone with only the sound of the waves and the call of gulls on the air. At least as far as Diana knew.

"Do you think she really forgives me?" Leona asked.

Diana took a deep, uneven breath of salty air. "She's young, I'm sure she means everything that she says." Her gaze drifted out over the water. It was stiller than the other beach, and there was a serenity that seemed to hang over the air. "I'm disappointed that you promised to never hurt her. I can never do anything or say no to that girl, and Syndra can't either. Someone going to have to be able to discipline her."

"Maybe not," Leona said with a shrug. "She only get's in trouble when Eos is around."

"That's why I had hoped you'd be in charge of discipline. If I am supposed to be the mother, then you are supposed to act like a father." Diana rubbed her arms, suddenly nervous. The words seemed to be spilling out with little regard to her mind. Her eyes drifted back, again settling on Leona's hand.

She had the sudden urge to get away. She turned on the heel of her foot, taking a few steps out into the water. She could feel the cold water splash against her ankles as she walked further out. The gentle spray of the small waves was refreshing on her warm skin. She could hear the splashing behind her as Leona approached.

"This is nice. We've done a lot of things together," Leona said with a smirk, "but not a quiet walk on the beach."

"We have not really done all that much considering all there is out there. Our world together was contained by four walls. Look at all that we have now. Money. Homes. Friends." Diana turned and beamed at the other woman. "Family."

Leona smiled back, taking a few steps forward. Diana matched them. Their eyes were locked and both were fairly certain what was coming. What was finally going to happen.

But there was a pair of shadows in the water that Diana couldn't see, hidden by the telltale shimmers of light magic. Then it felt like something just barely slipped around her ankle. With her next step it tugged back, sending her stumbling forward. Neither woman was stable enough to stop. Diana fell face first into Leona's chest and sent both of them plunging into cold water. After a few brief seconds of cold, wet flailing, they settled down.

Diana sat up a little, her body still pressed against her former lover's, sending warm spikes of sensation through her.

The redhead smirked as she followed her up, keeping their faces inches apart. "I thought you wouldn't be so clumsy anymore, with all that divine magic."

Diana put on a fake smile and let her usual anger drive her. She brought a hand to Leona's forehead, then jammed her down into the water. She sputtered and struggled for a few moments before the silver-haired woman released her with a chuckle.

Leona snatched her by the arm and rolled her over with force. She laughed as she dunked Diana beneath the surface. Diana was a little thankful for the cool water on her face; feeling Leona's breath and skin and body against her was a little overstimulating.

When she came up, she laughed like a madwoman. Then there was suddenly something pressed against her forehead. She glanced up and into Leona's amber eyes. She could feel the woman's breath against her lips and wet red hair pressing on the Lunari brand on her forehead. There was something so intimate about the contact with her scar. Accepting of it. Of her.

Diana closed her eyes and closed that short gap and brought their lips together. It was as soft and warm as it ever was. It certainly wasn't their first kiss, but the time apart and the coat of salty water brought a freshness to the gesture.

When they broke apart Diana's breaths were deep and shallow and she wondered why she could hear her heart so loudly over the sound of ocean.

"By the light, I've wanted to do that for so long," Leona whispered into her ear right before nuzzling against her.

Diana let her head loll, the ocean kissing the back of her head as Leona kissed her neck. Her eyes closed again, and she could feel as the other woman's hands swept though the water, caressing a line along her taut stomach and around to her back. Every touch struck a fire in her nerves and felt so direct that Diana couldn't help but wonder where her skin had run off to. Gentle fingers traced circles on her and she sunk deeper into the pleasure. Then she sputtered because she had sunk deeper into the water.

She jolted out of the ocean and grabbed Leona's shoulders, dragging both of them up.

"We should get out of the water."

Leona's face drew so instantly into a sad, concerned look that Diana couldn't help but look away. The redhead nodded and darted out of the water. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I've been to impulsive–,"

Diana had risen out of the water and grabbed the woman's hand, but it hadn't registered in Leona's mind until she gave it a soft squeeze. The redhead stopped rambling as Diana met her eyes and grinned.

"It's okay, my sunshine." She stepped past her, pulling them both along and resuming their walk.

They moved further from the others, further down the secluded beach. As they grew more isolated, Diana felt more comfortable holding Leona's hand as they strode side by side. The other woman seemed to be in a sad daze but Diana needed more distance before she could speak.

Once they were far enough for her to feel safe she halted and grabbed Leona's other hand, letting them both dangle between them. "Listen, I know that I have been fighting this. I have been trying so hard but I just cannot anymore. All I wanted was to keep Selene safe, away from our world– our feud."

"I know–," Leona said.

Diana could hear the resignation on her voice and she wouldn't have it. "I failed. Now I have failed. I thought I could just be near you. I thought we might be able to be civil with each other, maybe even friends. But it turns out I can't be around you and not want you. I need you. I love you."

Leona was on her again in an instant, lips devouring whatever they could, hands gripping whatever they wanted. Diana gave in and let her lips slide open. She could feel Leona's tongue as it slipped in. It felt like a part of her that had gone missing had finally returned.

It took a minute for her to regain control of her arms through the heat searing every fibre of her being. They rose up and once again gripped Leona and pulled the two of them apart. Though she managed to get her arms to obey, her own lips tried their best to stay on the other woman for as long as they could.

"Listen–," Diana said, quiet at first but she had to raise her volume to speak over Leona's feral, fierce growl, "we can be together, but we need to keep it a secret again. Word of it cannot reach the Solari."

With her whole face clenched, Leona nodded in acquiescence.

"I don't think we should tell the girls either. I trust the two of us to keep the secret," she paused when she thought she heard a small chuckle, "but I don't think we can trust the two of them. I also am unsure how often we will be able to be alone without them knowing, but I think that it would be for the best. If that isn't too disagreeable, we can be together again."

"Anything you want. Anything," Leona answered, darting forward again and catching her lips with such force they both crashed to the soft sand. It would be hours before anyone heard from either of them again.

* * *

"You don't find it the least bit suspicious?" Diana glanced up at Leona as she approached and handed her a cup of coffee. When Leona sat on the hanging bench and leaned against her, Diana couldn't help but take a hurried glance out over the balcony and into the night.

They were resting in an ocean facing villa, one of several temporarily constructed around the island with magic. Everyone had a roommate, and Diana had originally planned to stay with Syndra and Selene while Leona would have been rooming with Lucia and Eos.

"The girls wanted to spend the night together," Leona said with a shrug. "They had a fight and are making up. Nothing odd."

"But why would Syndra and Lucia volunteer to watch them?"

"Maybe they wanted to give us a night off. Or just wanted to play with the kids."

Leona kept herself from whistling to feign nonchalance. Lucia knew they used to be a couple and Syndra had a very sinister smirk when they returned from their make-out session on the beach. Diana's pale skin was very pretty but also flushed very easily. Leona also didn't have the heart to tell Diana about the little red spot on her neck.

"I suppose," Diana said, leaning comfortably against the other woman once she was assured that no one could see. "I will not look a gift horse in the mouth."

A hand slid up Diana's thigh in response. Leona smiled as her finger rubbed small circles on the soft skin. Not being rebuffed felt good. Leona began to sink deeper against the other woman.

Then a hand clamped down on hers.

"Hold on," Diana said for the thousandth time that day; though Leona didn't blame her for not wanting their second first time to be outdoors on a public beach. Though that certainly would have been very exciting.

But when Leona glanced at her ready to release a throaty growl, it caught in her throat. There was a truly serious look on Diana's face. Her face was like iron as she stared out at the crescent moon hanging low in the sky.

"What is it, my dear?" Leona asked, slipping her arm around the other woman and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"There was something I wanted to ask. Something important. I know we have had a few conversations about what I've done, But there is something that I still need to ask."

Leona nodded.

"Do you forgive me for what I've done or are you just ignoring it? Are you just intentionally forgetting my sins?"

"I do believe that killing is wrong and I always will. I believe that what you did was wrong. But I think in my heart I've forgiven you. Helena did the research after that night. They killed them– the entire Lunari order."

"I know what happened. I saw it all with the Moon's eyes. Heard it with her ears. Felt it with her heart. When the moonlight struck me that night, I felt it all through her. I lost control of myself as the images of that slaughter burned into my mind. I could smell the burning flesh; a stench I only knew because they branded me. I witnessed them killing the women and children. I felt the Moon's horror and I took vengeance for her."

"Oh, Di–,"

"I do not regret what I've done. I need you to know that. I would do it again; in fact before the Moon gave me Selene I was thinking of ways to destroy the Solari."

"That's fine. I understand. I've had my share of– of trying to pursue vengeance. But I think that cycle needs to break, and it breaks with us. Call it fate or destiny or whatever you wish, but I know we were meant to be the ones who bring peace between the Sun and Moon. I think the girls are evidence of that."

Diana finally relaxed, letting her lips pull into a slight smile. She stood up off the chair and took a huge stretch. "We were fated to be together? Here I thought we were star-crossed lovers."

"Not funny."

Diana huffed. "Someday you will laugh at one of my jokes. I swear it."

"To be fair, I did," Leona said, getting up and joining Diana where she was leaning against the railing. Her lips pulled into a smile at a popping sound, which was followed by a blooming firework coating the sky. Several more joined it.

"That wasn't a joke," Diana said, watching the sky light up more and more in a dazzling display. They began to take the shape of various champions up in the air; magical fireworks were certainly impressive.

"I think it was. Because I'm fairly certain that tonight a Solari will enter a Lunari temple, if you know what I mean."

Before Diana could react, Leona pinned her against the railing. When she could feel the woman begin to push back against her, she slid a hand up her side and along her back, and could feel the delighted shiver transmit though her fingertips. Her own body quivered as Diana released a deep moan. By the sun, she loved that sound.

She pressed her lips to the soft skin on the back of Diana's neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. Her teeth clenched down on the upper knot of Diana's bikini top while her fingers worked the lower. She tugged both away and let it drop. Diana caught it before it fluttered off the balcony. She turned to face Leona as she threw it into the room. In response, the redhead dropped down to her knees, pulling away Diana's sarong. She planted a kiss on her leg before pulling another knot with her teeth.

Her bottom fell away, but before Leona could slide front and center, Diana firmly put a finger beneath her chin. The Radiant Dawn rose from the ground in perfect sync with Diana's hand. She smirked at the frustrated growl, then silenced it with a kiss.

When Leona pulled away, she realized that Diana's eyes and scar were glowing a brilliant silver against the dark background. Leona was now aware that Diana was taking in power from the moon behind her. Her body recoiled and it dawned on her that it all might have been a trap; Diana had a vengeful streak and loved her daughter more than anything so of course she would still be furious.

The thought wasn't dispelled as Diana gripped the redhead's one piece swimsuit with both hands. Leona almost made an attempt to escape, but without hesitation Diana used her enhanced strength and shredded the elastic fabric with no resistance. It was when Diana rushed forward in a burst of silvery magic and smashed her down against the bed that Leona was certain she was safe.

Leona curled her toes and fingers into the silky sheets as Diana left a trail of wet kisses down her body. She smiled as the love of her life kissed her navel before descending further and further. The fireworks continued to sound outside, as though the sky was rejoicing their reunion. The Radiant Dawn managed to lift her head and meet Diana's gaze right before she leaned forward and got the real festivities started…


End file.
